Tinta Compartida
by lemwimsen
Summary: En su universo, si tienes un alma gemela, no tienes ninguna forma de saber quién puede ser, de contactarla, de localizarla. Sin embargo, en ese nuevo mundo al que tiene que huir, las almas gemelas comparten toda tinta y cicatriz que marque su piel. AU/Clexa
1. Hola

**Sí, tengo historias pendientes. Pero estaba leyendo fics sobre almas gemelas, y vi la idea de dos personas que comparten las marcas y cicatrices de su piel, y no pude evitarlo... TSCSGPA, sé que tengo que terminar el otro, espero me perdones... xD**

* * *

No se lo espera.

En donde ella vivía, no pasa de la misma forma.

Bueno, simplemente no pasa.

O pasaba.

En su universo, si tienes un alma gemela, no tienes ninguna forma de saber quién puede ser, de contactarla, de localizarla. Puede ser tu pareja, con la que envejeces hasta el fin de tus días, o esa persona dormida en el asiento de enfrente en el autobús, y a la que no volverás a ver más. De una forma u otra, no lo sabrás.

¿Intuirlo? Tal vez.

¿Saberlo a ciencia cierta? No.

Por eso, el concepto de saber que tiene un alma gemela en ese nuevo mundo, esa nueva Tierra, le provoca sorpresa, confusión, esperanza y miedo, todo al mismo tiempo.

Sorpresa, porque no creía en las almas gemelas. La idea de que tu alma esté destinada a otra le parecía quitarle a dichas almas la libertad de elegir con quién ser feliz.

Confusión ya que, pese a ello, la idea de que está destinada a alguien en ese mundo, al que se ha visto obligada a huir, le gusta, le llena y se sorprende suspirando de alivio cuando un hombre de ese mundo termina de explicarles el por qué de las marcas que han aparecido en su piel. (Y confusión, también, al no saber cómo sentirse porque el mundo que la vio nacer y crecer, haya tenido que empezar a morir para que ella encuentre a su otra mitad.)

Esperanza por saber que, pese a los últimos años de su vida, llenos de batallas, familia y amigos perdidos, pese su pasado, resulta que tiene un futuro en ese nuevo mundo, que ha aceptado acogerles. Un futuro cuyos tatuajes comparte, al parecer.

Y miedo.

Miedo porque la vida le ha quitado tanto que teme le quite este rayo de esperanza.

Miedo a no ser suficiente para esa alma que parece la espera.

Miedo por no saber cómo actuar y qué hacer ante todo lo que significa que comparta toda marca que se haga en la piel con una persona a la que no conoce, pero que es la más importante de su vida ya sólo por existir.

Suspira, y mira, a través de la ventana del aeropuerto en la que su avión ha aterrizado, ese cielo azul tan diferente al gris y de tonos rojizos que tenía el mundo que ha abandonado hace apenas unos minutos.

Su Sol se expande, camino de engullir los planetas que orbitan a su alrededor, y aumentando la temperatura de su Tierra hasta límites no habitables. Por eso empezaron a buscar solución, a buscar cómo huir al ver que nada podían hacer por su estrella.

Fue un universo paralelo el que oyó su llamada de auxilio. Otra Tierra con la tecnología suficiente para viajar entre mundos, de contactar los universos paralelos necesarias que pudieran aceptar refugiados. Millones de portales abiertos, dividiendo a los habitantes de su mundo para viajar a los de acogida.

Y, como a Clarke, a la mayoría de los que viajaban en su avión les empezaron a aparecer tatuajes, cicatrices, anotaciones o dibujos en su piel. Su nuevo mundo les acogía y les daba un alma gemela. Muestra de que el destino sabía de su llegada.

Para la rubia, los tatuajes y varias cicatrices llegaron de la mano de un escozor soportable que le obligó a mirar su brazo derecho, a la vista por la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba puesta, para ver el tribal que aparecía sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Fue al llegar al aeropuerto, a la espera de mandarlos a los diferentes centros de acogida para refugiados, que uno de los voluntarios para su bienvenida, ha empezado a responder a sus preguntas sobre lo que les estaba pasando.

Y la rubia lo oye hablar desde su sitio junto a la ventana, abrazada a su mochila, y perdida en sus pensamientos.

Un alma gemela.

Tiene un alma gemela.

Una persona con la que comparte las cicatrices (se pregunta si su alma gemela habrá notado el mismo escozor al aparecerle la cicatriz bajo el codo derecho, de la vez que cayó desde lo alto de un árbol con ocho años, y la estrella que lleva tatuada en la muñeca izquierda). Una persona con la que comparte todo mensaje escrito o dibujado en su piel.

Clarke mira al chico que atiende la curiosidad de los refugiados, y decide probar si es cierto, si con un boli vale.

Recuerda haber metido en su mochila, lo único que ha podido traer, un cuaderno y un estuche con sus lápices y rotuladores favoritos. Y coge uno, escribiendo como puede, porque es diestra y se le hace raro, una pregunta bajo el tatuaje.

"Significa algo?", además de una flecha, por si no queda claro.

Y espera.

Pero no hay respuesta.

Tal vez no lo haya visto.

Tal vez no tenga con qué escribir a mano.

Pero espera, guardándose el rotulador a mano y metiendo el estuche en la mochila.

Y se apoya en el cristal de la ventana. Sin saber qué esperar de su futuro. Sin saber dónde y cómo acabará.

Agotada del viaje, sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse, cuando un cosquilleo la sobresalta, obligándola a mirarse el brazo, y sonríe al ver un simple:

"Hola."

.

.

.

.

La primera vez que lo anuncian en las noticias, parece un imposible.

Existen los universos paralelos.

Y no sólo existen, si no que una Tierra de uno de ellos les ha contactado, pidiendo ayuda para una segunda Tierra que desaparece, compatible en los aspectos más importantes (idiomas, enfermedades, flora, fauna...) con el suyo.

Se organizó un referéndum a nivel mundial y el sí ganó. La población había hablado, el plan de refugiados que las dos Tierras paralelas habían ofrecido, estaban lo suficientemente bien organizadas que apenas hubo negativas.

Su propia Tierra aceptaría un total de dos mil personas, que llegarían en diversos aviones, en varios puntos del mundo, para luego llevarlos a los centros de acogida de refugiados donde pasarían una pequeña cuarentena cautelar, antes de ayudarles a integrarse en su nuevo mundo.

Todo es tan irreal, tan de peli de ciencia ficción y, pese a todo, ahí está, en lo alto de su edificio, sentada en una silla de camping rosa, rodeada de vecinos que, al igual que ella, Octavia (su compañera de piso), Raven (compañera de locuras), Jasper (compañero de clase) y Monty (compañero de Jasper), se han subido para aprovechar las vistas que tiene su edificio del portal cercano a Polis.

Armados de binoculares que Raven ha traído, nadie sabe de dónde, se dedican a vigilar el portal a través del cual se ve un cielo que a todos les pone los pelos de punta.

No se imaginan vivir en un mundo condenado a la extinción.

\- ¿Alguien ve el primer avión? -pregunta Jasper.

\- No -responde Lexa.

\- Entonces, ¿a Lincoln le ha tocado currar en el centro? -se interesa Raven- ¿Los va a conocer?

\- Sí, se ofreció voluntario junto con varios trabajadores sociales y psicólogos más, para estar con ellos en la llegada y la cuarentena -explica Octavia- Un paso para ayudar a los refugiados en su integración.

\- ¿Alguien ve el primer avión? -pregunta Jasper.

\- No -responde Raven.

\- ¿Cómo creéis que serán? -pregunta Lexa.

\- Pues como tú y como yo, no creo que tengan branquias -se ríe Raven.

\- No, ya. Pero, me refiero a que ¿cómo se sentirán al abandonar su mundo y llegar a uno nuevo? ¿Cómo será el tener que coger, con suerte, una maleta con todas tus cosas y dejar atrás el lugar que te vio nacer y crecer? Un lugar que jamás volverás a ver. Jamás volverás a pisar.

Nadie contesta, pensativos. No pueden imaginárselo, tan sólo esperar que no les pase a ellos.

\- ¿Alguien ve el primer avión? -pregunta Jasper, ajeno al silencio de sus amigos.

\- No -responden tres voces.

\- ¡Sí! -exclama Octavia.

Un murmullo crece en la azotea, de nervios y curiosidad al ver, efectivamente, ese primer avión que cruza a su mundo. Poco a poco, creciendo hasta que, de repente, cruza.

Hasta que, de repente, Lexa siente un escozor en el codo derecho, en la muñeca izquierda.

Y deja los binoculares, contrariada, mirándose la muñeca.

No puede ser.

No es...

Lo tenía asumido.

A veces ocurre, a veces no te encuentras con tu alma gemela. A veces jamás te aparecen las marcas de tu alma gemela sobre la piel, por tantos motivos que no cabrían en un sólo libro.

Y Lexa lo había asumido. Ella era una de ellas.

Por eso, ese escozor no tiene sentido.

Por eso, el ver esa estrella dibujarse en su muñeca...

\- ¿Chicos? -intenta llamar, con apenas un hilillo de voz.

Pero no la oyen, absortos con la llegada del avión.

Del...

El avión.

Mira al cielo y, a lo lejos, puede ver la forma del avión, aún sin la ayuda de los binoculares.

Y lo sabe.

Su alma gemela está en el avión.

Necesita hablar con Lincoln, pero se ha dejado el móvil cargando en su mesita de noche.

Se levanta de un salto, zigzagueando entre la gente de la azotea hasta llegar a la puerta (cree oír a sus amigos llamarla a lo lejos), cogiendo el ascensor para bajar a su planta.

Dos veces se le caen las llaves al suelo, abre la puerta en el tercer intento.

Y corre, entrando en su habitación y cogiendo su móvil.

Y llama a Lincoln.

No lo coge.

Lo vuelve a intentar tras colgar cuando salta el buzón de voz.

\- Por favor -susurra, escuchando los pitidos de la línea intentando contactar con su amigo.

Buzón de voz.

Cuelga y vuelve a llamar.

\- Vamoooooooos -susurra, volviendo a mirar su muñeca.

\- ¿Lexa? -oye a Octavia de fondo.

Buzón de voz.

\- Maldita sea.

Seguramente Lincoln no pueda cogerlo, pendiente de la llegada de los refugiados.

\- Lexa, ¿todo bien? -pregunta Octavia, preocupada, desde el marco de su puerta.

Esta asiente, a punto de colgar de nue...

\- Hey, ahora no puedo hablar -le avisa Lincoln, nada más cogerlo.

\- Mi alma gemela va en ese avión les explica, tanto a Octavia (a la que enseña el nuevo tatuaje) como a Lincoln.

Silencio.

El primero en reaccionar es su amigo, que tan sólo dice:

\- Te llamo en cuanto sepa más.

\- Oh. Dios. Santo... Lexa. -salta Octavia, acercándose para cogerle la muñeca y ver el tatuaje más de cerca.

\- Sí -asiente esta.

\- ¡Tienes un alma gemela!

\- Lo sé -se ríe Lexa.

\- ¡Tienes un alma gemela! -repite Octavia, abrazándose a Lexa.

\- ¡Lo sé! -sigue riendo Lexa

Y ríen, y se abrazan, y así las encuentra el trío de amigos que entra en el apartamento, cargados con sillas y binoculares.

\- ¿Todo bien? -pregunta Monty.

Lexa tan sólo les enseña la estrella.

Las sillas caen al suelo (los binoculares no, Raven tiene que devolverlos mañana, por lo que los deja con cuidado en la mesa del salón) para salir corriendo a abrazarse.

Porque están así de locos. Porque se alegran mucho por su amiga. Y porque se merece ser feliz.

Y no es hasta que se separan un momento, que Jasper lo ve. En su brazo derecho.

"Significa algo?" Y una flecha señalando su tatuaje.

Y es Raven quien le tiende uno de los bolis de su escritorio.

Ignora la pregunta. Tan sólo escribe:

"Hola."


	2. Los Tengo Azules

**Efectivamente, no he podido dejarlo como OS. Por ello, y pese a los demás frentes abiertos, me embarco en nueva aventura.**

 **Quiero dedicarle este capitulillo a cierta alma que me ha regalado su confianza y amistad, y de la que me siento ultra orgullosa de poder llamar "Amiga". Gracias, Batman.**

 **No molesto más. Disfrutad!**

* * *

La alarma suena, en algún lugar cercano a su oído.

Busca el origen, a tientas, sin abrir los ojos.

Por favor.

Que pare.

¿Dónde…?

Aquí, está aquí.

Agarra el móvil y se lo acerca a la cara.

Por fin, abre los ojos. Y los cierra.

La madre que… demasiada luz.

Abre uno, pero poco. Y gira el móvil, que lo tiene al revés y, por fin, la alarma calla.

Cierra el ojo de nuevo y se despereza.

Sueño.

Se estiiiiiiiiiiiira cual larga es.

Suspira y, tras mentalizarse de que, sí, tiene que levantarse… se levanta.

Zombi, consigue no chocarse con nada camino al baño, logro que consigue sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento, y tras dos años de experiencia viviendo en ese apartamento, que comparte con la loca de su compañera de piso.

En el baño, se ve obligada a abrir los ojos de nuevo, al no conseguir acertar con el interruptor.

Luz encendida, entra al baño y… se para, una sonrisa invadiendo su cara.

Clarke.

Tiene los brazos y piernas recubiertos de palabras y dibujos, escritos en letra pequeña, durante horas y horas hasta que una de las dos se debió de quedar dormida.

Dios, tiene un alma gemela.

La verdad, no sabría decir quién de las dos fue. Por lo que tal vez fuese ella misma, quién sabe.

Mira la ducha.

No quiere borrar esa tinta que comparte con esa otra chica venida de (por el amor de… es completamente irreal) otro universo paralelo.

Otro.

Universo.

Paralelo.

Porque le está pasando, y tiene la prueba por casi toda su piel, si no, no se lo creería.

Suspira, porque no quiere pero debe, y se mete en la ducha. Sale de ella, para (por un lado) quitarse la ropa y (por otro) encender la radio.

Bohemian rhapsody. Cojonudo.

Y al grito de "Mamaaaaaaaa!" vuelve a entrar en la ducha.

Agua.

Jabón.

Más agua.

…

Algo más de jabón, aún hay algunas frases en su caligrafía a medio borrar.

Más agua y ya, limpia.

Por lo que sale de la ducha, se seca, se peina, se enrolla en la toalla cual emperador romano y sale del baño, golpeando dos veces en la puerta de Octavia. De vuelta en su habitación, se viste.

Boxer femenino, sujetador, pantalón vaquero, camiseta de manga corta blanca con la foto de algún lugar paradisíaco al que jamás podrá ir por ser caro de narices, calcetines, converse negras y está lista. Espera, se hecha desodorante y perfume y… sí, ya.

De camino a la cocina, pasa a una Octavia con los ojos cerrados dirigiéndose al baño. Sonríe más, aunque es casi imposible, al ver que también tiene los brazos llenos de tinta.

Es la primera vez, desde hace dos meses, que Lincoln y Octavia no duermen en la misma cama. La verdad, no cree que tarden mucho en avisarla de que se van a vivir juntos.

Prepara dos tazas (una de batman, otra de ironman, las dos un regalo de Raven), ambas con café con leche (el de Batman, para Octavia, con leche de soja, gracias) y espera a que ambas tazas dejen de dar vueltas en el microondas.

En su espera, coge un rotulador permanente (que no recuerda porqué está en la cocina) y busca en su brazo uno de los dibujos, el de las flores favoritas de Clarke (no recuerda que tengan algo parecido aquí, pero se lo va a preguntar a Jasper luego en clase), y empieza a repasarlo.

\- Ding –suena el microondas, sabiamente.

Saca las tazas y pone una a cada lado de la pequeña mesita que tienen en la cocina, sentándose frente a su taza. La cual ignora para terminar de repasar el dibujo.

Y…

Otra línea…

Y… ya.

Bebe un sorb…. ¡Ah! ¡Jod…! Azúcar, se ha olvidado del azúcar.

Una cucharada, menea el café con la cuchara y nuevo sorbo. Sí, mejor.

Y vuelve a buscar en su brazo, escuchando la puerta del baño abrirse de nuevo.

Repasa "Clarke Griffin", "Los tengo azules", "No tengo un color favorito… el verde?", "Me caí de un árbol, intentando llegar a lo más alto porque mi vecino dijo que no sería capaz" y está en medio de "Hecho de menos las estrellas que mi padre pintó en el techo sobre mi cama" cuando la bolsa de magdalenas choca con la mesa.

\- Veo que has pasado la noche ocupada.

Levanta la mirada, sonriéndole a su amiga, en toalla, la cual le devuelve la mirada.

\- Tengo un alma gemela –le repite por tricentésima cuadragésima octava vez desde que le enseñó el tatuaje de la estrella ayer.

Octavia niega con la cabeza, riendo mientras se echa azúcar en el café.

\- Lincoln dice que ha conseguido estar a cargo de su grupo. Ayer fue todo un poco caótico, sobre todo con que descubrieron que la mayoría tenían almas gemelas, por lo que hoy conocerá a tu Clarke y a los otros cuatro refugiados que le ponen bajo su cargo.

Lexa asiente. Algo le ha contado Clarke del chico de piel morena y pelo rapado que han puesto como su "asesor". Se alegra de poder confirmar que su amigo cuidará a Clarke.

\- Creo que le toca ducha –comenta Octavia, quitándole el papel a una de las magdalenas.

\- ¿Mmmmm? –pregunta Lexa, en medio de un sorbo.

\- Te están desapareciendo las palabras.

¿Qué?

Se mira los brazos.

Oh, vaya.

Se le hace raro.

Le hipnotiza ver cómo desaparecen, poco a poco. Primero el brazo izquierdo, luego el derecho.

Le hipnotiza también la idea de saber exactamente, en ese momento, esa persona que el destino ha elegido para ella. Ya le parecía increíble la noche anterior, al ver cómo iban apareciendo las preguntas y respuestas en su piel.

Tantos años sola, viendo a sus amigos encontrar sus finales felices, mentalizándose de que el no tener alma gemela significaba poder elegir el suyo, y ahora… Ahora tiene a Clarke y lo siente, en lo más profundo de su ser, que esa chica es su futuro, que la echa de menos, pese a no haberla conocido cara a cara, y que no cambiaría, por nada del mundo, el haber podido encontrarla.

\- ¿Lincoln le podría hacer llegar algo? –le pregunta a su compañera de piso.

\- Ni idea, pregúntaselo a Octavia –le responde Raven.

Espera, ¿qué?

\- ¿Cuándo…?

\- Afe finjo bihuzoh –responde Raven, con media magdalena en la boca.

\- ¿Qué?

Raven la señala, pidiendo un momento. Por lo que Lexa observa a su amiga terminar de comerse la media magdalena y, tras tragar, repetir:

\- Hace cinco minutos. Octavia me ha abierto y se ha ido a vestirse. Estabas ensimismada con tus brazos y me he dicho "desayuno gratis"… por cierto, el café de Octavia sabe raro –indica, levantando la taza de batman y enseñándosela a Lexa, como si ayudase a mostrar el sabor raro del café.

\- Es con soja –explica Lexa.

Raven pone cara de espanto, mirando a la taza como si esta hubiese insultado a todos sus antepasados juntos, para terminar encogiéndose de hombros y beber otro trago.

\- ¿Quieres mandarle algo a…? –empieza Raven.

\- Clarke, sí. He tenido… he tenido una idea y quiero mandarle un paquete –explica Lexa –. Ha venido con sólo una mochila y sé que le van a dar algo de ropa en el centro de refugiados. Pero quiero mandarle, no sé, un detalle… unos cuadernos y pinturas, era artista en su mundo. Bolis para, bueno, para poder hablar con ella. Una guía de la ciudad para que la vaya conociendo y, bueno, tenía pensado poner marcas en los sitios a los que la quiero llevar y… ¡una radio! Una radio con auriculares para que pueda, bueno, pueda sintonizar con la radio de la universidad y, tal vez oírla cuando me toque currar… le podría dedicar algo… y tengo que aprender a hacer origamis. No sé si me dejarán enviarle flores de verdad, por lo que…

Se calla, al levantar la mirada de nuevo y encontrarse a sus amigas mirándola, sonrientes.

\- Pero qué adorable eres –dice Raven.

Octavia asiente.

\- Vale, lo veo, hay que hacer una lista –se pone en marcha la única de las tres que no vive en ese piso, buscando algo con la mirada, al tiempo que una de las que sí vive allí saca el móvily empieza a googlear –. Hay que organizarse. Octavia, pregúntale a Lincoln si puede hacerle llegar el paquete a…

\- Clarke –aporta Lexa, sonriente ante el entusiasmo de sus amigas, aún sentada.

\- Eso.

\- Monty dice que sabe hacer origami, se apunta –informa Octavia.

\- Lexa –se para Raven frente a Lexa, posando sus manos en los hombros de esta, tras poner papel y boli en la mesa –, Operación Caja Sorpresa está en marcha. ¡Venga! ¡Escribe ideas!

La morena de ojos verdes asiente, viendo como Raven coge el móvil también, y como sus dos amigas empiezan a movilizarse para hacer realidad esa idea que acaba de ocurrírsele.

Y, antes de escribir la lista, se escribe en el dorso de la mano izquierda:

"Buenos días =)"


	3. Lexa es idiota

**Hola!**

 **Siento la tremenda pausa a la hora de actualizar este u otros fics.**

 **Resulta que la lesión en la mano derecha era más seria de lo que pensaba y he tardado en recuperarme lo suficiente como para que no me moleste al teclear. No quería forzarla hasta estar ya recuperada.**

 **En fin, que por fin actualizo y espero, profuuuuuuuundamente, que este capítulo esté a la altura y os guste.**

 **Disfrutad!**

* * *

No ha dormido nada.

Bueno, casi nada. Apenas un puñado de minutos seguidos antes de volver a despertar.

Está acostumbrada a la noche en un búnker, a la oscuridad absoluta en cuanto se apaga la luz, lejos de la luz del moribundo sol. Una luz cuya radiación había quemado parte de la atmósfera, obligando a la raza humana a huir de su luz y de las temperaturas cada vez más altas.

Es por esto que no está acostumbrada a la luz que se filtra a través de las ventanas por la noche. Incluso con las persianas bajadas, y toallas bloqueando las ventanas, la poca luz que consigue colarse es demasiada para alguien que lleva durmiendo en plena oscuridad.

Y no es la única que sufre de insomnio en ese refugio, suele ser un tema recurrente en sus grupos de terapia de adaptación.

\- ¿Todo bien? -pregunta Lincoln, sentándose a su lado, en una de las mesas frente a las puertas que dan al jardín del centro que acoge a los refugiados durante la cuarentena.

Clarke tan sólo asiente.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar en qué piensas?

\- En que me gustaría dormir una noche seguida.

Le ve fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

Lincoln le cae bien. Se preocupa por los que están a su cargo, haciendo lo posible por ayudarles en todo lo que pueda.

\- ¿Sigues hablando con Lexa por la noche?

\- No, al menos no hasta muy tarde. La primera mañana me preguntó que tal había dormido y… bueno, le comenté que no muy bien. No quiere ser un motivo más de mi falta de sueño, y tampoco es que yo quiera ser el motivo por el que se duerma en el trabajo y terminen echándola de la radio.

La muñeca izquierda le cosquillea y sonríe al ver un "Lexa es idiota" escrito en una caligrafía que se parece demasiado a la del "Te quiero" escrito en el antebrazo izquierdo del chico junto a ella.

\- Hablas mucho con ella -comenta este-. Me alegra saber que la tienes. Toda esta situación, es un cambio gigantesco en tu vida, obviamente, y el saber que tienes un apoyo en este nuevo mundo, es una gran ayuda. Me gusta saber que tienes alguien con quien hablar además de mi.

Clarke se ríe al ver como el "Lexa es idiota" es tachado y un "Lexa es lo puto mejor del mundo, ni caso" aparece en esa caligrafía cuya dueña se ha hecho tan importante en su vida tras sólo tres días de saber que existe.

\- Por cierto, tengo una sorpresa para ti -indica Lincoln, poniéndose en pie-. Venga.

\- ¿Qué es? -pregunta, al tiempo que un nuevo tachón le aparece en la muñeca izquierda.

"Lexa es lo puto peor del mundo, Octavia lo peta."

\- Una sorpresa -le responde, cogiéndole el brazo de la rubia y tachando lo escrito con un boli que guardaba en un bolsillo.

"Clarke y Lincoln son los fucking masters del universo, Lexa y Octavia apestan", escribe, y le devuelve el brazo como si nada, ante la sonrisa divertida de la rubia.

\- ¿Hacéis esto mucho? -pregunta Clarke, admirando como más tachones empiezan a aparecer en su piel.

\- Desde que Octavia conoció a Lexa el último año de instituto. Cada vez que una de las dos se aburría en clase, boom, mi brazo terminaba inundado de garabatos. Si te molesta en algún momento, dilo y pararán.

La rubia sonríe a su asesor, su nuevo amigo en el nuevo mundo y universo.

\- ¿Has probado si con alguna infusión duermes mejor? -le pregunta este, saludando con la mano a un par de refugiados que se cruzan con ellos por el pasillo- En la cafetería tienen algunas que podrían ayudarte, tila o valeriana.

\- ¿Crees que funcionará?

\- Cada persona es un mundo, y no perdemos nada por intentarlo. Prefiero que probemos remedios naturales antes de pasar a los fármacos.

Clarke, que se acaricia inconscientemente la estrella tatuada en su muñeca, suspira.

Lincoln le recuerda a su padre. Siempre luchando por mantener vivas las plantas del invernadero que tenían en el búnker (una ayuda a la hora de filtrar el aire), contándole historias de cómo era vivir en la superficie, bajo un sol que no intentaba aún matar a los planetas a su cargo. Como le aplicaba ungüentos fabricados con las plantas medicinales que sobrevivían a base de luz artificial y agua reciclada, negándose a usar medicamentos hasta no haber probado todos y cada uno de de sus remedios naturales.

Aún lo recuerda corriendo pasillo abajo, extintor en mano, siguiendo el humo del incendio que un cuadro eléctrico había provocado en su amado invernadero.

Fue la última vez que le vio.

\- Hey -la saca de sus recuerdos la voz de Lincoln, quien se ha parado dos pasos atrás-, ¿todo bien?

No sabe qué responder, pero no está preparada para hablar de ciertos temas, por antiguos que sean, por lo que asiente y recorre esos dos pasos que la alejan del chico rapado, parado junto a la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿Mi sorpresa está dentro? -pregunta, frunciendo el ceño e intentando adivinar qué hay al otro lado de esa puerta cerrada.

Lincoln asiente, con una sonrisa divertida en la cara, haciéndole señas para que entre.

\- ¿Qué es? -sigue indagando.

El chico sigue sonriente, volviendo a animarla para que abra la puerta.

\- Venga, entra -le dice.

Con cuidado, alarga el brazo hacia el pomo, el cual giiiiiiiiiiiiira lentamente hasta que ya no puede.

Mira una última vez a Lincoln y, tras un suspiro, empuja la puerta y entra.

Una caja.

Hay una caja en mitad de su cuarto.

Una caja de cartón, sin marcas y que le llega a su cadera.

\- ¿Lincoln? -llama.

\- ¿Sí? -le llega su voz desde detrás.

\- ¿Qué hay dentro?

\- Sinceramente, ni idea.

Clarke se acerca a la caja, cercándola.

¿De dónde sale esa caja?

¿Quién…?

Lexa.

Saca uno de sus rotuladores del bolsillo y, sin contemplaciones, escribe bajo los tachones que siguen apareciendo en su brazo izquierdo:

"Me has enviado una caja?"

Los tachones paran, y tras unos segundos, la caligrafía que le alegra el día con tan sólo aparecer, le responde "ábrela".

No sabe qué hacer.

Quiere abrirla.

Sea lo que sea lo que hay en la caja, viene de Lexa. Sin embargo, no le gustan las sorpresas. Pocas han sido buenas.

Pero es Lexa.

Es su supuesta alma gemela.

Nada malo debería venir de ella, ¿no?

¿No?

Mira a Lincoln, al chico que lleva ayudándola desde que se presentó formalmente en el aeropuerto. El mismo que le dio un par de camisetas extra sin que nadie lo supiese. Su amigo le sonríe, sacando de un bolsillo su móvil.

\- Espera -le pide el chico- Me han pedido que haga un vídeo de cómo abres la caja… Ya, puedes abrirla.

No sabe qué hacer, y vuelve a bajar la mirada, buscando la forma de abrirla.

Como puede, arranca el precinto que cierra la caja, abriéndola con cuidado.

\- Oh, dios… -ríe cuando un puñado de flores de… ¿de papel? caen al suelo.

La mayoría se parecen a la flor que dibujó la primera noche en su hombro derecho. La misma que Lexa le confesó no saber si existía en su mundo (aunque le confirmaría que había una parecida al día siguiente, una llamada Pensamiento).

Y aparte de las flores que inundan el interior de la caja, ve ropa (que admira antes de doblarla de nuevo y depositarla sobre su cama), cuadernos (cuyas páginas en blanco piden a gritos ser invadidas por su creatividad), otra caja en la que descubre un colorido conjunto de pinturas (la yema de los dedos le cosquillean al pensar en lo que puede hacer con ellas), más ropa y… un sobre.

¿Una carta?

Con cuidado, lo abre.

No, no es una carta.

Son… fotos.

\- Te han mandado polaroids -se ríe Lincoln, a quién había olvidado por completo.

La primera es de una chica, de piel morena, sonrisa rebelde y cola de caballo.

"Raven", pone en la parte de debajo de la foto.

Le suena, es una de las amigas de Lexa.

"Octavia", le presenta la siguiente a una chica de tez blanca y ojos verdes con una de las flores de papel en el pelo.

"Amanecer", reza una foto de un cielo tintado de tonos azules y anaranjados.

\- Precioso -susurra.

La siguiente le saca una carcajada al ver a quien reconoce ser Raven haciéndole una peineta a la cámara.

Luego encuentra a "Monty", al grupo de amigos concentrados en hacer las flores y…

"Lexa"

Deja el resto de fotos.

\- Lexa -sonríe.

Tiene ojos verdes que parecen centellear pese a ser una imagen estática.

Una sonrisa… una sonrisa que le quita el aliento.

Y su perfil, y ese pelo castaño oscuro que le cae por los hombros, y su… todo.

Lexa es…

\- Vaya -dice, sin encontrar la palabra perfecta para describir sus pensamientos.

Lincoln se ríe, y Clarke levanta la mirada para encontrarse con el móvil de su amigo.

\- ¿En serio es ella? -pregunta la rubia.

Le ve asentir, antes de volver su mirada a la foto.

\- Vaya -repite.

Su alma gemela es… impresionante.

\- Sabes que aún te quedan cosas en la caja, ¿verdad? -le indica Lincoln.

Y Clarke asiente, incapaz de dejar de lado la foto. Foto que desaparece de sus manos repentinamente.

\- ¡Hey! -se queja, mirando ofendida a Lincoln, quien ha dejado de lado su móvil y aleja todo lo posible la polaroid de la rubia.

\- Sigue mirando en la caja y luego te la devuelvo -Clarke frunce el ceño-. Venga, límpiate esas babas y sigue.

La rubia decide ignorar ese comentario, y vuelve a la caja de la que saca una sudadera.

Oye a Lincoln silbar.

\- Te manda su sudadera favorita, impresionante.

\- Espera, ¿es suya?

Lincoln asiente.

Su sudadera.

\- ¿Queda muy raro si la huelo? -pregunta la rubia.

Su amigo se ríe.

\- Haré como que no lo he visto.

Y Clarke sonríe al acercarse la tela a la nariz e inspirar.

…

No sabría describir cada matiz. No se parece a nada que haya olido antes y, sin embargo, le encanta.

No tarda en ponérsela, aunque la temperatura del centro de refugiados haga que no sea necesaria, y sigue sacando regalos de la caja.

Más pinturas.

Rotuladores nuevos.

Lápices, bolis y demás material de papelería que jamás pensó ver y que le hace preguntarse cuanto dinero se ha gastado la morena (ahora sabe que es morena… quiere volver a ver la foto…).

Y hay una última caja, con la foto de un móvil impresa en ella y una hojita amarilla con un número escrito pegada a ella.

Un móvil.

Le ha enviado un teléfono móvil.

Va a… ¡a poder hablar con ella!

Abre la caja, sacando el móvil y girándolo.

¿Cómo…?

\- Mantén apretado el botón de la izquierda -le explica Lincoln, que coge la caja y busca en su interior.

Hace lo que le dice el chico y la pantalla se enciende, pidiéndole un código que Lincoln le lee de uno de los papeles de dentro de la cajita.

Y cuando ya está encendido, no necesita más ayuda. Sabe qué es el número del papel amarillo.

Marca el número, le da a la opción de llamada y se pone el teléfono en la oreja.

Un tono.

Dos.

Tr…

\- Hey, hola -le saluda una voz femenina.

…

\- ¿Clarke? -pregunta la voz… pregunta Lexa- ¿Estás ahí? Creo que se ha cort…

\- Hola -decide responder, por fin, su cerebro.

Y sonríe al escuchar como es Lexa quien se queda en silencio ahora.

Silencio roto por una voz de fondo reír y decir "Jajajajajajajajajajaja que cara de gilipollas, tía", seguido de un "¿no deberíamos dejarla a solas?" y tres voces decir "no".

\- Hola -vuelve a reaccionar la voz de Lexa.

\- Hola -le repite Clarke, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada en la cara.

Y suspira contenta, feliz.

Con una calidez en el pecho y la sensación de que, por fin, deja de estar sola.

Por fin.

Y sólo ha tenido que cambiar de universo.


	4. Es una buena pregunta

**Bueno, pues otro capi más.**

 **Me alegra ver que os está gustando leer cómo se conocen nuestras chicas. ¡A ver cuando se ven cara a cara! (Dijo la autora como si no fuese ella quién decidiera xD)**

 **En fin, no os entretengo más.**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Faltan veinte minutos para el final de su turno.

Y se le está haciendo laaaaaaaaaaaargo.

El turno de noche en la radio suele ser tranquilo.

Pinchar canciones, parón para anuncios, un par de palabras de vez en cuando y vueeeelta a la música. Normalmente suele ponerse alguna peli o serie de fondo (sin música, con subtítulos), mientras revisa la cola de reproducción, le echa un vistazo a las redes sociales de la radio por si alguien pide alguna canción en particular y por si tiene que responder alguna pregunta, revisar que la conexión es correcta y el programa se escucha correctamente para aquellos que han decidido escucharles online…

Parece mucho pero, lo dicho, el turno de noche es tranquilo. En las redes sociales vuelven a estar los insomnes de siempre (su programa no es tan importante como para ser emitido a nivel mundial, pero hace lo que le gusta, así que…). Ya conoce sus gustos, por lo que tiene preparados ya varios singles que sabe les gustarán.

Suenan los últimos acordes de la canción que le ha dedicado a "CachorrilloSexy" y se prepara para abrir el canal del micro que tiene delante.

\- Aquí seguimos, sin parar, sin sueño -deja que su "voz de locutora sexy" (gracias, Octavia) suene por las ondas-. Son las cuatro y cuarenta y seis en Trikru Radio. Tu radio. Hoy el tema que parece entretener a nuestros oyentes más activos en nuestro Twitter es "Si tuvieras que irte a otro universo, ¿qué 10 canciones te llevarías?". No sé vosotros, pero una de las mías es Bohemian Rhapsody por lo que, en honor a esta canción tan imprescindible, aquí la tenéis. Disfrutadla.

No deja ni medio segundo de silencio para que empiece la canción. La reacción en las redes sociales no se hace esperar. Sus queridos insomnes comienzan a debatir su elección (la mayoría están de acuerdo, lo cual le saca media sonrisa).

Los deja tranquilos, tras poner un par de argumentos a favor de Queen, y vuelve al vídeo pausado en su portátil.

El mismo vídeo que no para de ver una y otra vez desde que llegó a su móvil por cortesía de Lincoln.

Le da a play y vuelve a ver a Clarke.

Clarke frunciendo el ceño antes de abrir la caja.

Clarke sonriendo al ver las flores, y descubriendo lo que le mandó.

Clarke riendo al ver las fotos que le mandó. Y tal vez tenga puesto el modo silencio del portátil, pero tiene esa risa grave marcada a fuego en el cerebro.

Una risa que le remueve todo por dentro y que desea escuchar y provocar en vivo y en directo.

"Es una buena pregunta, la verdad", aparece en su brazo (el mismo que adelanta para pausar el vídeo de nuevo justo cuando Clarke descubre su foto. Su corazón se salta siempre un par de latidos cuando ve la expresión de la rubia. Sorpresa mezclada con algo más, algo que no se arriesga aún a describir), "me traje mi walkman, aunque sin pilas, con mis canciones favoritas. Te diría los títulos, pero no creo que te suenen."

Frunce el ceño.

Es tarde.

Clarke debería estar durmiendo.

El dibujo de unas notas musicales empiezan a llenarle la mano izquierda. Primero el dorso, luego cada dedo.

Se maravilla por la sensación que le llega al sentir cada uno de los trazos aparecer en su piel. Casi podría decir que siente la punta del rotulador que está usando la rubia.

Coge un boli de su mesa, y se escribe junto a las palabras de Clarke.

"Desde cuando estás escuchando?"

"No mucho, un par de canciones. Me gusta esta"

"Es THESE DAYS de un grupo llamado Foo Fighters. Hoy toca Rock", le explica, esperando unos segundos antes de añadir, "Problemas para dormir?"

No recibe respuestas, aunque sabe que Clarke sigue ahí porque más notas aparecen en su mano, cosquilleando la palma de su mano.

Y va a preguntar si todo va bien (tiene la sensación de que algo va mal, que algo le pasa a la rubia y no le gusta. No le gusta nada) cuando la bombilla frente a la mesa de mezcla se apaga y enciende un par de veces, llamando su atención. Levanta la mirada y ve a sus sustitutos tras el cristal, saludando.

Oh, vaya, eso significa que le quedan unos dos minutos y, mira la lista de reproducción, sí la canción está a punto de acabar.

Les devuelve el saludo al grupo que empieza a prepararse en el estudio de al lado, y empieza a recoger sus cosas, esperando a que la canción que suena acabe para volver a hablar.

Y tres.

Dos.

Coge aire.

\- Falta un minuto para las cinco de la mañana, una hora para que el sol de la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Y para llegar al amanecer, os dejo de la mano de los compañeros de Despierta TonDC. Como siempre, ha sido un placer acompañaros una noche más y recordaros que volveréis a tenerme aquí el jueves, esta vez para amenizaros la tarde desde las cinco en adelante. Y, por último, un par de mensajes de nuestros patrocinadores.

Conecta los anuncios y toquetea el ordenador del estudio en el que está para poder cederle el control a sus compañeros.

Espera y, cuando el técnico de sonido le enseña el pulgar arriba, apaga su mesa.

Para casa, por fin.

"Ya has terminado?", le aparece en la mano derecha, con escritura perfecta.

Frunce el ceño, y termina de ponerse su chaqueta de cuero y cerrar su mochila antes de responder con un, "Sí, eres ambidiestra?"

Le vibra el móvil en el bolsillo.

Sonríe, sacándolo al tiempo que se coloca la mochila y sale del estudio.

\- Hey -saluda a quien ha guardado en sus contactos como "Viajera entre mundos".

\- Hey -le devuelve el saludo esa voz que le deja sin respiración desde la primera llamada-. Sí, soy ambidiestra.

\- Bueno saberlo.

Muy, pero que MUY bueno saberlo.

\- ¿Camino a casa ya? -le pregunta Clarke.

\- Sí, por fin. ¿Me acompañas?

Clarke ríe.

\- No tengo ningún plan mejor.

\- Qué honor, gracias -sonríe Lexa, saludando al guardia nocturno que vigila frente a las puertas de las oficinas de la radio-. Aunque si estás cansada, puedes colgar y dormir, ¿vale?

\- No creo que me vuelva a dormir.

\- ¿Sigue costándote? ¿No te ayuda el antifaz que te mandé? Me dijeron en la tienda que era uno de los más cómodos para dormir y que bloqueaba la luz en su totalidad.

Sale a la calle y se pone un auricular, activando el manos libres del movil.

\- No, funciona. El antifaz me ayuda a dormir.

No lo dice, aunque no hace falta. Lexa oye el "pero…" al final de la frase de Clarke.

\- ¿Todo bien? -le pregunta, colocándose el casco de la bici.

\- Sí, tranquila.

\- ¿Seguro?

Quita las cadenas de la rueda delantera, guardándolas en uno de los bolsillos de las alforjas traseras que instaló en su bici. Y espera, aunque está lista para volver a casa.

Clarke no ha respondidos.

\- Hey, ¿sigues ahí?

\- Sí, sí. Sigo aquí. Yo…

La dueña de esa voz que añora oír en directo, vuelve a callar.

\- Clarke, hey. Si quieres hablar de lo que sea que te preocupa, estupendo. Y si prefieres cambiar de tema, perfecto. Sin presiones.

Espera.

La oye suspirar, y se coloca en la bici para emprender la vuelta a casa.

\- ¿Estás corriendo? -pregunta Clarke.

Vale, cambio de tema.

Una parte de ella ansía saber qué le ocurre a la rubia, qué le molesta, qué la mantiene despierta ahora. Y qué puede hacer ella para aliviarlo.

\- Estoy pedaleando. Vuelvo a casa en bici. No hay casi cuestas en TonDC y es una gozada moverse en bici.

\- ¿Es seguro? -escucha un tinte de preocupación en la voz que le habla al oído.

\- Voy por calles grandes y bien iluminadas. Tranquila, estaré bien.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Seguro, confía en mi. Además no voy muy deprisa.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿No tienes ganas de llegar a casa?

\- Oh, sí, créeme. Es sólo que… - No, se corta a sí misma. No va a decirlo, no-. No me habías comentado lo del Walkman. Si me mandas una foto, te mando pilas.

\- ¿Es sólo que qué?

\- Y si no encuentro pilas que funcionen con tu walkman, hablo con Raven a ver si sabe de alguna forma de hacerlo funcionar.

\- ¿Lexa?

\- Seguro que se le ocurre algo. ¿Te he contado que su tostadora funciona con energía solar? La hizo ella. Si tiene cables, trasteará con ello.

\- Lexa.

\- ¿Sí? -se para en un semáforo en rojo, aunque no haya un coche a la vista.

\- ¿Es sólo que qué?

Coge aire.

Espera un segundo y…

\- Es sólo que no quiero jadearte al oído… aún -le responde.

Silencio.

Oh, dios…

Ha sido demasiado directa.

La ha fastidiado.

\- ¿Clarke?

…

No responde.

Aaaaaaah, la ha jodido.

\- ¿Hola?

Saca el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

No, no le ha colgado.

Lexa, ¡intenta arreglarlo!

\- Hey, oye. Lo siento. Por esto me he callado antes… si te he hecho sentir incómoda puedo colgar y…

\- ¡No! No… no cuelgues -le pide Clarke. Vale, sigue ahí-. Simplemente… me has pillado desprevenida…

\- Lo siento.

\- Tranquila, todo está bien.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí.

Sigue su camino, girando para meterse en su calle.

\- Cuéntame algo -le pide Clarke-, ¿Raven siempre ha trasteado con todo lo que tiene cables?

\- Al menos desde que la conozco. ¿Sabes cómo la conocí?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Me mudé a TonDC a mitad del segundo curso de instituto. Horrible porque todo el mundo se conocía y, bueno, yo era la nueva. Así que los primeros días comía sola en la mesa de uno de los rincones de la cafetería -aparca la bici frente a su portal, y saca las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta-. Y a la semana o así, el profesor de mates decidió poner examen y nos dijo que podíamos llevar la calculadora. La mía era de segunda mano y, bueno, dejó de funcionar -entra en el ascensor levantando la rueda delantera de la bici para caber, y le da al cuarto piso-. Ya funcionaba mal antes de morir a media hora del examen, por lo que tampoco era una sorpresa. Así que ahí estaba yo, frente a mi taquilla, golpeando la calculadora con las manos por si así decidía volver a funcionar, cuando apareció Raven -sale del ascensor y abre la puerta de su apartamento, dentro del cual cuelga la bici en su arnés junto a la entrada-. Y cuando digo apareció, digo que me quitó la calculadora de las manos con un "dame, inútil" y se tiró al suelo -cierra la puerta y deja su mochila bajo la bici, dirigiéndose a la cocina-. Sacó una caja de mini destornilladores, los más pequeños que he visto nunca, y un montón de trozos de teles o algo así. Abrió la calculadora, toqueteó cables, añadió partes de lo que llevaba en la mochila y, cuando me la devolvió, me dijo "ya, ahora puedes ponerle unos auriculares y escuchar música en clase. Mola, ¿eh?". Guardó sus cosas y se largó -se prepara un vaso de agua-. No volví a verla hasta tres días después, en la cafetería. Se me sentó al lado y empezó a hablar conmigo como si me conociera de toda la vida. Ella me presentó al resto.

Termina su historia y bebe un trago.

No oye respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

Aunque sonríe.

No, no va a obtener respuesta por parte de Clarke.

Escucha su respiración, regular, casi llegando a pequeños ronquidos.

La rubia está roque.

\- Buenas noches, Clarke -susurra, antes de colgar.

Mira su móvil, sonriendo.

Y suspira, con una sensación cálida en el pecho, antes de beberse el agua y poner rumbo a su habitación.

Espera que, sea lo que sea que mantiene despierta a Clarke, la deje dormir hasta tarde.

Se merece descansar.

Se tira en plancha en la cama tras quitarse chaqueta, zapatos y pantalón. Pasa de ponerse el pijama, quiere dormir ya.

Y cae, ella también, en brazos de Morfeo, con la mirada posada en esas notas musicales que le decoran la mano izquierda al completo, y con Clarke en su pensamiento.


	5. Octavia se ha terminado el café

**Buenas!**

 **Nuevo capi! Sí, es algo más corto que los anteriores pero viene con la promesa de intentar actualizas una vez por semana, al menos este fic. Así que espero me podáis perdonar.**

 **Como siempre, espero que os guste!**

* * *

Mezcla cyan y amarillo con un toque de blanco, y usa ese tono de verde para darle más vida a los arboles que decoran esa página de uno de los cuadernos que Lexa le envió. Árboles cuyas versiones reales decoran ese jardín en el que se encuentra.

Y bajo uno de ellos se guarece de ese sol que no es el suyo, que no desea matarla. Aunque no se fía. Sólo está ahí porque se lo prometió a Lincoln.

(Y sólo se lo prometió porque este le dijo que le daría una caja de chocolates, y un vídeo grabado en el último cumpleaños de Lexa.)

Suspira.

Lexa.

Termina de colocar las últimas tres pinceladas, y deja a un lado el cuaderno y pinturas, para pasar a limpiar con cuidado el pincel, ayudándose de un poco de agua que ha recolectado, y un trapo que le han dejado en el centro.

Lexa.

Saca la polaroid de entre las primeras páginas del mismo cuaderno, con cuidado. La misma foto que lleva consigo desde que la descubrió entre las cosas que le envió la misma chica que aparece en la foto.

Acaricia la imagen de la morena de ojos verdes, con reverencia.

La misma reverencia y cariño que la ponen nerviosa.

Lincoln y los demás voluntarios que les ayudan, dicen que es normal no fiarse de esa conexión, de esos sentimientos que tan rápido se han hecho hueco en su pecho, y que enraízan tan profundo. Sin pausa.

La cultura de su mundo, en la que creció, en la que se crió, no contemplaba la posibilidad de encontrar su alma gemela. Menos aún así.

Es más, la idea de las almas gemelas era una fantasía que se dejaba para las historias, para los cuentos de antes de dormir. Aún más cuando la vida en los búnkeres hizo más difícil el conocer a gente.

\- ¿Te has enterado? -oye la pregunta antes de sentir como una de las chicas de su grupo (Anya cree que se llama), se sienta a su lado.

\- ¿De qué? -pregunta, guardando la foto.

\- Ya se sabe cuando nos sueltan por el mundo -comenta como si nada, ofreciéndole a Clarke una de las magdalenas que se ha traído al jardín.

\- ¿Cuando? -intenta no sonar muy desesperada por conocer la fecha.

\- El jueves -informa Anya, mordiendo una de las magdalenas.

El… el jueves.

Pero…

\- Estamos a lunes -susurra Clarke-, eso es en tres días.

\- Enhorabuena, sabes contar -sonríe la chica, dándole un golpe amistoso-. ¿Vas a avisar a tu chica?¿O a darle una sorpresa?

Se mira la muñeca, donde un "Octavia se ha terminado el café…(carita llorando)" le devuelve la mirada. Es de hace unas horas, y presupone que Lexa se ha quedado dormida de nuevo, ya que su "tienes alguna tienda cerca?" sigue sin respuesta.

Qué hacer…

\- ¿Tú se lo vas a decir? -le pregunta a Anya, señalando el "Hola" tatuado en el bicep de la morena.

Esta niega.

\- No, yo… es complicado -suspira esta, recolocándose la manga de su camiseta para tapar el tatuaje.

Clarke deja el tema. Sabe que no es la única superviviente con historias… "complicadas" de explicar.

Avisar a Lexa.

Darle una sorpresa.

Ambas opciones le gustan. Aunque, la cuestión es, ¿a Lexa le gustarán las sorpresas? Supone que sí, por la sorpresa de la caja.

La verdad… sí, la verdad es que le gustaría devolvérsela a Lexa y presentarse en su casa.

Lincoln. Tiene que encontrar a Lincoln y ver si ya le ha dado la noticia a Octavia. Tiene que intentar evitar que Lexa se entere.

Se levanta de un salto y, antes de poder decir nada, Anya le indica:

\- Está en el hall principal, esperando un bus que tiene que llegar.

\- ¡Gracias! -se aleja.

\- ¿Y tus cosas?

\- ¡Guárdamelas, por fa! -pide, llegando al interior del edificio.

\- ¡No prometo nada! -oye la voz de Anya.

No para, se adentra en el interior del centro de refugiados, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia donde, en teoría, está Lincoln. Y, cuando llega al hall de entrada, lo ve, mirando unos papeles, mientras pasa por delante suyo un pequeño grupo de personas que entran en el edificio.

\- ¡Lincoln!

\- Hey, ¿todo bien? - se gira este, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí, todo bien.

\- ¿Seguro?

Sonríe, agradeciendo el tono de preocupación de su ya amigo.

\- ¿Has avisado a Octavia de cuando salimos? -le pregunta Clarke.

\- Ah, sí. Esta mañana.

Oh, no.

Se mira el brazo, aún sin respuesta de Lexa.

Espera que siga dormida.

\- ¿Puedes avisarla para que no le diga a Lexa? Me gustaría… sorprenderla.

Lincoln amplía su sonrisa cual gato de Cheshire.

\- ¿Tienes algo pensado ya, Griffin? -le pregunta, cogiendo un boli del bolsillo de su pantalón y escribiendo en su brazo.

\- No, aún no -responde, ausente, esperando que le aparezca a Lincoln la respuesta de Octavia.

Lincoln ríe.

\- Algo se nos ocurrirá.

\- Eso espero.

Clarke levanta la mirada, posándola en el grupo de gente entrando poco a poco en el centro. Por sus miradas, sabe quienes son.

Más supervivientes.

\- Vienen de centros de otros países. Se ha decidido que se instalen en este -responde su amigo a la pregunta no formulada-. Dice Octavia que Lexa está inconsciente y babeando en el sofá, que no le dice nada y que si necesitas su ayuda, se apunta.

\- ¡Gen…!

\- Vaya. Hola, Princesa -le corta una voz demasiado familiar.

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

Levanta la mirada y…

Sí…

\- Finn.


	6. Feliz jueves :D

**Hola!**

 **De verdad que siento tardar tanto en subir cada capi. Llevo unos meses caóticos en el trabajo y me absorbe toda la energía y creatividad. Espero profundamente poder tener un horario de actualización más regular a partir de ahora.**

 **Disculpad y disfrutad!**

* * *

Su móvil vibra en su bolsillo, y las yemas de los dedos le cosquillean con las ganas de sacarlo y ver si es Clarke. Pero no puede, ahora no.

\- ...está subiendo de audiencia, Lexa -sigue explicando su jefe, el cual lleva hablando desde que terminó su turno al mando de la versión local de la radio-. Por esose va a mover su programa a nivel nacional. Por lo que quedará un hueco libre en la programación, desde las dos hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Y, bueno, como a los de Polis les gustan tus números, quería avisarte de que vamos a tener que prescindir de ti como becaria antes de tiempo.

Lexa frunce el ceño. Aunque la ligera sonrisa en los labios de su jefe la animan a no decir nada, mantenerse callada e intentar acallar sus pensamientos.

Cree que puede ser...

\- He movido unos hilos y deseo darte la bienvenida al plantel de Trikru Radio como DJ residente -lo ve levantarse de la silla y acercarse a ella-, con programa fijo a partir del viernes que viene, siempre que estés de acuerdo.

Asiente, incapaz de hablar.

Tiene un programa.

¡Le han dado un programa!

Acepta la mano que tiende su jefe sin dudar, haciéndole reír con su entusiasmo.

\- Perfecto, entonces vete a casa ya a celebrarlo y mañana vente a las diez, directa a hablar con Gustus para darle forma al proyecto. ¡Venga! ¡Desaparece!

Por fin, deja libre la mano de ese hombre que acaba de darle una de las mejores noticias que podían darle, y tal cual sale del despacho, saca su móvil con una sola intención.

Llamar a Clarke. Compartir con ella esta noticia.

Y, sin embargo, se detiene al ver el motivo por el que le ha vibrado antes el bolsillo.

"Aún no sabes nada?", reza el mensaje de Octavia.

Se mira la muñeca, y el solitario "Feliz jueves :D" que le devuelve la mirada, bajo la estrella de Clarke.

La rubia lleva en silencio total desde ayer noche. Todas las mañanas Lexa le da los buenos días y Clarke se lo devuelve con algún dibujo que la morena ve aparecer en su brazo mientras se toma su café. Pero no hoy. La ha llamado al móvil varias veces a lo largo del día y nada, no da señal.

No le gusta, como tampoco le gusta esa sensación de que algo ocurre que le oprime el pecho.

Llega a su mesa y, antes de coger su mochila, coge un boli.

"Dime si todo va bien", escribe bajo el "Feliz jueves :D".

Acto seguido, recoge sus cosas y llama a Octavia, a la que ha debido de petar el móvil a base de mensajes de diversos contenidos y un mismo tema, saber si Lincoln le ha comentado que algo vaya mal en el centro de refugiados.

\- ¿Te ha respondido? -le pregunta su amiga a modo de saludo, nada mas descolgar.

\- Nada, ¿Lincoln te ha contado algo? -se pone como puede la chaqueta, antes de colgarse la mochila con su portátil al hombro.

\- No, nada mencionable, lo siento.

Suspira, apretando varias veces el botón de bajada del ascensor.

\- Hey, Lexa, seguro que todo va bien. Tal vez esté durmiendo hoy todo lo que lleva sin dormir desde que llegó -comenta Octavia.

\- Tal vez.

Ambas callan. Si fuese eso, Lincoln ya lo habría comentado.

El ascensor llega y entra, apretando el botón de la planta baja antes de apoyarse en el rincón de la caja metálica.

Las ideas le dan vueltas en la cabeza, miles de "¿Y si?" a cada cual menos optimista.

¿Y si Clarke no ha llegado a aceptar su vínculo con ella? Al fin y al cabo, no existía nada parecido en su mundo...

¿Y si Clarke no ha llegado a recibir ese mensaje de por la mañana? ¿Y si todo ha sido un error que el destino ha enmendado? ¿Y si Clarke jamás fue para ella y por eso ya no puede comunicarse con ella?

Mira el tatuaje de la estrella que le apareció con la llegada de la rubia a su mundo. No, sigue ahí, siguen unidas.

\- ¿Lexa? -llama Octavia, aún al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Dime, disculpa.

\- Mira, hacemos una cosa. Voy a secuestrar a Raven al taller y nos vemos en Ark. Unas cervezas, unas hamburguesas grasientas con patatas y le doy el coñazo a Lincoln hasta que me diga algo más que "todo bien, no te preocupes". ¿Te parece?

Sale del ascensor y saluda a los guardias del edificio.

\- Me parece -responde-, además, así podemos celebrar que me han dado un programa y voy a dejar de dar tumbos por la parrilla horaria.

Se aleja el móvil, sonriente al escuchar el grito de su amiga.

\- ¡Tíaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -exclama su amiga.

Saca las llaves del candado de su bici y se agacha para desengancharla del parking de bicis.

\- ¡Vale! -sigue gritando Octavia- ¡Ve yendo a Ark, nos vemos allí en media hora! Dios, te vas a llevar un pedazo de abrazo... ¡pero qué putamente orgullosa estoy de ti!

Y le cuelga.

Sonriente, se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo y se incorpora.

Y es cuando va a subirse a la bici que lo nota.

Un cosquilleo en el antebrazo derecho.

Clarke.

Se detiene, moviéndose sólo para arremangarse lo más rápidamente posible la manga.

Clarke, por fin.

"La foto no te hace justicia, en persona eres aún más preciosa".

...

Relee la frase una, dos veces más.

En persona...

Levanta la mirada y busca.

No puede ser... ¿puede ser?

Y la ve, en la acera de enfrente, junto a un sonriente Lincoln.

Clarke.


	7. Las fotos no te hacen justicia

**Hola!**

 **Pues seguimos con nuestras chicas!**

 **Como siempre, espero que os guste!**

* * *

La furgoneta blanca para frente al portal marcado con el número 9.

Su portal, su nuevo hogar.

\- Pues ya hemos llegado -anuncia Lincoln, por si acaso había dudas.

Le echa una mirada a Anya, quien observa el portal junto a ella.

\- Hogar, dulce hogar -murmura esta.

Clarke ríe, entre nerviosa y divertida.

Por fin han salido del centro de refugiados.

Por fin es libre de pasear por su nuevo mundo.

Por fin podrá verla.

La puerta de la furgoneta se abre, y Lincoln le tiende la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

\- Bueno, este es vuestro edificio -explica este-. Anya, tu apartamento es el 3B, en el tercer piso a la izquierda saliendo del ascensor, y Clarke tienes el 4C, cuarto piso a la derecha.

\- Eres consciente de que todo eso venía en los sobres que nos habéis dado, ¿verdad? -le indica Anya, cogiendo la mochila que le han regalado en el centro de refugiados para poder llevar sus pertenencias.

Al contrario que Clarke, Anya tan sólo había viajado a su nuevo universo con la ropa que llevaba encima.

\- Sí, pero quiero asegurarme de que me lo sé -se ríe Lincoln, ayudando a Clarke con la caja llena de los regalos de Lexa.

Ve a Anya buscar y sacar las llaves del edificio, probando una de las tres del llavero hasta abrir el portal.

\- Se os ha separado en parejas y conseguido apartamentos en el mismo edificio para que tengáis a alguien en caso de emergencia y no podáis localizarme -indica Lincoln, entrando tras Clarke en el edificio-. Espero que os guste, por las fotos, estos apartamentos están genial.

\- Seguro que son mejores que un agujero en el suelo -indica Anya, dándole al numer del ascensor.

\- Bueno, para gustos los colores -sonríe el chico-, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Anya no responde, baja en el tercero y empieza a probar las otras dos llaves en la puerta marcada con la B. Antes de que se cierren las puertas del ascensor de nuevo, lo último que ven es a la morena entrar en su nuevo apartamento, completamente en silencio.

\- Luego bajaré, por si acaso -murmura Lincoln-. ¿Que tal vas, Clarke? Andas muy callada.

La rubia suspira, agarrando con fuerza una de las correas de su mochila.

\- Voy, que ya es algo -responde, saliendo tras Lincoln del ascensor y sacando las llaves de un bolsillo.

Tal y como ha hecho Anya, prueba las llaves en la puerta, abriéndola en el segundo intento.

Vale, la llave cuadrada es la de su casa. Ya probará las otras dos en el portal, aunque no le queda claro para qué es la tercera.

Sin embargo, se le olvida el tema de las llaves en cuanto ve el apartamento.

\- No es muy grande, aunque para una persona está bien -comenta Lincoln-. ¿No vas a entrar?

Asiente, adelantándose hasta la mitad del apartamento.

Es grande. Más grande que la habitación del búnker que compartía con su padre. Mas amplio que su habitación en el centro de refugiados. Y es tan... blanco, y luminoso.

Es una habitación con la cocina a la derecha de la puerta principal, y dos puertas, uno junto a la otra, en la pared de enfrente.

Deja su mochila en el suelo, acercándose a una de las puertas. En la primera que abre, ve un colchón en el centro de otra habitación, algo más pequeña que en la que estaba. De hecho, vuelve a la primera para ver que hay en la puerta que falta, cuando ve a Lincoln pegado a su móvil.

\- ...en el piso, parece que le gusta. Espera un momento -ve como se aleja el pequeño aparato, tapándolo con una mano antes de dirigirse a Clarke-. ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta?

Asiente, antes de responder, sonriente:

\- Es enorme, aunque demasiada luz.

\- Ah, sí. Tranquila. Octavia viene con compañía ahora, traen cortinas, sábanas y algo de mobiliario que han reunido entre el grupo para que no tengas el piso tan vacío, además de algo de comer. De hecho, voy a avisar a Anya para que se suba, ¿te importa?

Niega con la cabeza, y lo ve salir.

Suspira, sola, mirando de nuevo a su alrededor.

Le gusta el piso, y se pregunta si a Lexa le gustará también.

Coge su mochila, llevándola hasta su cuarto y dejándola junto al colchón, sobre el que se sienta.

Es cómodo, demasiado, más incluso que el del centro e, incómoda, se termina sentando en el suelo. De la mochila, saca su móvil, apagado para evitar la tentación de hablar con la morena antes de tiempo, su cuaderno de dibujos, y la foto de la morena.

Lexa.

Por fin va a verla en persona.

Deja la foto contra la pared, acariciándola con cuidado.

Sin saber qué hacer ahora, Clarke se quita la chaqueta y la deja sobre el colchón, arremangándose la camisa. Se está bien en el piso, le gusta, sobre todo una vez tenga las cortinas. Y la idea de que Octavia y el resto de amigos de Lexa ya la acepten como una más es... algo abrumador.

Los últimos años en su mundo, tan sólo era ella. No tenía a nadie más.

De hecho, cree que ese es el motivo por el que Anya empezó a sentarse a su lado.

Se levanta al oír ruido, y le echa un último vistazo a la foto de Lexa antes de salir de la habitación y encontrarse de frente a dos chicos llevando lo que parece una cómoda. Por las fotos cree recordar que son... ¿Monty y Jasper?

Aunque no le da tiempo de decir nada, tras ellos aparece una morena cargada con una lámpara y unas bolsas, quien empieza a gritar al verla.

\- ¡Clarke! ¡Por fin nos conocemos!

La lámpara y las bolsas se ven abandonadas súbitamente frente a la puerta y... ¡Octavia! Es Octavia. Pues Octavia corre a abrazarla sin pensarlo ni un segundo, haciéndola reír con su entusiasmo.

\- Qué genial conocerte por fin. Tienes a Lexa que se sube por las paredes -se separa de ella, sonriente-. La sorpresa que se va a llevar. Hey, estamos pensando en pillar comida china para que nos la traigan, así os dejamos a ti y a la otra chica lo que hemos traíd...

\- ¡Hijo de...! -exclama alguien, al tiempo que se varios golpes y una manzana rueda por la habitación, hasta los pies de Jasper, que se ha asomado para ver qué ha pasado.

\- Raven, tía, cuidado con la lámpara -le señala este, antes de volver a desaparecer en la habitación.

Clarke cree escucharle debatir con Monty el dónde poner la cómoda que han traído. ¿No se qué del fenchui? No sabe de qué hablan.

\- Cuidado con la lámp... ¿Se puede saber quién la ha dejado en mitad de la puerta? -ve a Raven levantarse del suelo, frotándose el brazo derecho-. Octavia, ¿no la subías tú?

\- Y la he subido -responde esta, alejándose de Clarke para coger la lampa y volver a dejarla dónde estaba-. Mírala, que bien subida.

Clarke medio sonríe. Lexa le había contado algunas de las aventuras y locuras de sus amigos. El verlo en persona era completamente diferente pero, al mismo tiempo, tan familiar.

\- Hey, Clarke, ¿verdad? -oye que la llama Raven-. Un placer conocerte. ¿Donde quieres la tele?

\- Aaaaaaah, ¿tele?

\- Sí, así te voy instalando el descodificador del satélite con router incluido, invento mío, que te he pillado -le enseña una caja negra y un puñado de cables que tiene en una bolsa-. Vas a ver un huevo de canales, ya verás. ¡E internet! Te va a cargar el porno antes incluso de que termines de elegir lo que quieres. Uy, mira, ahí está el enchufe para la antena y el teléfono. Lo vas a flipar.

Y se aleja.

\- ¡Gente! ¿Chino entonces? -grita Octavia.

\- ¡Sí! -le llegan varias voces a la vez.

\- ¡Perfecto! -vuelve a gritar, sacando el móvil.

Clarke no sabe qué hacer, por lo que se dedica a observar a Octavia hablar con el móvil, girándose para ver a Raven desmontar algo en la pared y seguir oyendo de fondo a Monty y Jasper seguir con su debate "cómoda junto a la ventana/cómoda junto a la puerta".

Y no puede evitar mirarse la muñeca y el "Feliz jueves :D".

Aún no la ha conocido en persona y ya le ha cambiado la vida por completo.

Han pasado un par de horas y tanto Anya como ella tienen ya instaladas las cortinas y un descodificador para una futura televisión (ninguna de las dos tiene aún), además de mínimo una lámpara y un sitio donde guardar la ropa. A Clarke le ha tocado la cómoda (donación de parte de la madre de Monty), y a Anya una estantería con un par de cajones (que encontraron abandonado junto a varios muebles en la calle, y que Octavia ha jurado no tiene nada malo).

Y ahora se encuentran todos en el suelo o en el único sofá que han conseguido (junto a la estantería, también perfecto, Octavia no entiende por qué lo tiraron), rodeados de comida china ya que la encargada de pedir había decidido coger de todo para que las primerizas en el tema de la comida a domicilio pudieran probar de todo y elegir lo que les gustase más. Hablan y juegan a un juego de mesa que Jasper ha sacado de no se sabe dónde.

De fondo, la pequeña radio que Lexa le regaló, emite Trikru Radio y, entre canciones, la voz de su alma gemela llega desde el pequeño altavoz.

Está nerviosa.

Se acerca el momento y no sabe cómo actuar.

La idea era quedar con Lexa en un bar, uno al que suelen ir siempre al parecer. Sin embargo, las ganas le han hecho aprovechar un momento en que Lincoln se había levantado a por bebidas, para acercarse a él y pedirle el ir a buscar a Lexa a su trabajo.

Se ha reído, la ha llamado impaciente y luego les ha preguntado al resto la hora exacta para salir a buscar a Lexa.

Y según lo hablado, faltan tres minutos para que salgan.

Tres.

Minutos.

Y un pequeño viaje en el coche de Lincoln, que ha traído Octavia, y podrá verla.

\- Está histérica, me está petando el móvil a "Sabes algo?" -le comenta la morena, enseñándole la retahíla de mensajes que ha recibido-, en un rato la llamo. Deberían darme un Oscar.

\- ¿Un qué? -le pregunta.

\- Un premio, es para pelis y eso. Deberían darme uno a mejor actuación -sonríe.

Clarke le devuelve la sonrisa.

\- Gracias -le dice-, por todo.

Octavia no responde, tan sólo le aprieta el brazo antes de exigir a alguien que vigile a Raven, que para lo bajo que está sacando con el dado, está muy adelantada.

Y es entre el griterío que provoca esta acusación, que Clarke ve a Lincoln levantarse y hacerle una seña para seguirle.

\- ¿Ya? -le pregunta.

Este asiente.

\- ¿Os vais? -pregunta Anya, que les ha seguido hasta la puerta principal.

\- Sí, luego iremos al bar, está aquí al lado. ¿Te vienes al final?

Anya se gira, y sabe la respuesta de su amiga antes de que abra la boca. Es demasiado, necesita un tiempo de respiro. Y a Clarke le pasa lo mismo, salvo que hay un motivo por el que puede aguantar a toda esa panda de locos que ha acampado en su salón. Para Clarke, ese grupo es una forma más de acercarse a ese ser que no supo que existía, y al que empezó a echar de menos con el primer "hola".

Para Anya, tan sólo son un grupo de gente que le ha traído cortinas, comida y un par de muebles más.

\- No, creo que me iré a mi piso -les responde Anya.

\- Si quieres llevarte mi radio -comenta Clarke.

\- No, gracias. Necesito algo de... silencio.

\- Si cambias de opinión, tienes mi número en el móvil que te han dado. Pásate si quieres.

Anya asiente y, antes de salir, le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Clarke.

\- Suerte.

La ve salir, bajando por las escaleras hacia su piso.

\- Venga -le indica Lincoln, animándola a salir.

Van en silencio, desde el ascensor hasta el coche, y el pequeño viaje de unos cinco minutos hasta las puertas con el cartel de Trikru Radio.

Es entonces cuando Lincoln le señala unas bicis.

\- La roja es la suya -le indica, sacando su móvil-. Dice Octavia que acaba de colgarle y que está a punto de salir.

Está nerviosa.

El corazón le va a mil y clava su mirada en las puertas.

Y cada vez que se abren y no es ella, su corazón da un vuelco.

"Vamos", piensa.

Por fin.

Va a verla por fin.

Y se va a girar para preguntarle a Lincoln si es posible que Octavia se haya equivocado, cuando la ve salir.

Su mente queda en blanco, un sólo pensamiento en él.

Lexa.

Está ahí.

La ve agachada junto a su bici cuando se da cuenta de un fallo en su plan.

\- ¿Lincoln?

\- ¿Sí?

\- No sé qué hacer.

\- Espera... toma.

No se gira, no quiere perderla de vista, y no le hace falta porque nota como Lincoln le pone algo en la mano.

Un boli.

Y sonríe.

Sí.

Se arremanga y, sin pensarlo, escribe "La foto no te hace justicia, en persona eres aún más preciosa".

Y espera.

Ríe al verla subirse la manga como si su vida dependiera de ella, y empezar a mirar a su alrededor desesperadamente hasta que, por fin, sus miradas se cruzan.

Por fin.

Lexa.


	8. Cara a cara

Ninguna se mueve.

Ninguna se atreve, pese a las ganas de correr hacia la otra.

Es Lincoln el que se acerca a Clarke, quien pone una mano en la espalda de esta y presiona ligeramente para ponerla en movimiento, acompañándola al cruzar la calle.

\- ¡Lexa! -llama a la morena, dejando a Clarke dar los últimos dos pasos sola, para poder abrazar a la morena- Felicidades por el programa, tía. Uy, no me cabe la bici en el coche. Hacemos una cosa, os dejo que vayáis andando hasta Ark, y yo me adelanto que fijo que Octavia necesita ayuda con algo. Ya sabes como es. ¡Nos vemos ahora!

Y se va, sin ningún remordimiento, dejándolas solas, cara a cara, nerviosas y con un par de sonrisas tímidas en sus labios.

\- Tus amigos son unos liantes -consigue decir Clarke.

Lexa asiente.

\- Completamente. Témeles cuando tu cumpleaños esté al caer -le comenta.

Clarke ríe, antes de que ambas vuelvan a sumirse en silencio. En uno cómodo que, por un lado, agradecen y, por otro, desean que termine.

Y es Lexa quien lo rompe con un tímido "¿Puedo abrazarte?" al que Clarke no responde. Simplemente se adelanta y rodea a la morena entre sus brazos.

No sabe que debía esperarse ante ese primer contacto. Nunca le preguntó a Lincoln o alguno de los otros voluntarios qué se sentía cuando por fin tenías a esa persona a cuya alma estás unida. El caso es que, por primera vez desde hace mucho, antes incluso que la muerte de su padre, antes de que su madre... les dejara, por primera vez vuelve a sentirse como si llegase a casa.

Ese sentimiento de "este es mi sitio", de "mañana me mudo a los brazos de Lexa, y encajo la cama en su cuello". Es una mezcla entre el calor que desprende la morena, unida a ese olor que reconoce de la sudadera que le mandó (y que ha estado usando de pijama desde entonces), que la "obligan" a esconder la cara en el cuello de Lexa y aspirar.

\- Creí que aún faltaba otra semana para que os dejaran salir -susurra Lexa, sin hacer ni un mínimo ademán de alejarse.

\- Eso creía yo, pero han cambiado de idea y paso de preguntarles el motivo -responde Clarke, sonriendo al sentir cómo Lexa la aprieta un poco más contra ella.

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio, sin romper el abrazo. Y por ellas se quedarían así, pero un carraspeo junto a ellas las obliga a separarse.

\- Disculpad, ¿eh? Pero es que no llego a mi bici - les sonríe un chaval, señalando la bici junto a la de Lexa.

\- Ah, perdona, Bob -dice Lexa, separándose a regañadientes de la rubia, para dejar sitio al chico.

\- Sin problemas -les sigue sonriendo Bob, agachándose para quitar la cadena de seguridad bajo la atenta mirada de ambas chicas-. He oído las noticias, enhorabuena por el programa, Lexa.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Hasta mañana! -se despide el chico, subiéndose a la bici y pedaleando calle arriba.

Lexa lo mira desaparecer al girar por una calle, y mete la mano en los bolsillos (porque como vuelva a abrazarse a la rubia, les dan las uvas) antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Clarke, quien la observa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta, colocándose la mochila.

\- De verdad que la foto y los vídeos no te hacen justicia.

Oh, por dios, quiere volver a abrazarse a ella, entre otras cosas para que no vea lo roja que acaba de ponerse. Y es que nota como le arden las mejillas, y por cómo amplía la sonrisa Clarke, debe estar muy roja.

\- Calla -se queja, bajando la mirada, hasta que se da cuenta de algo-. Espera, ¿vídeos?

Oh, no.

Lincoln.

Los vídeos a traición que graba Lincoln en las fiestas.

\- Dime que no te ha enseñado el de mi último cumpleaños -pide, rezando a todos los dioses que conoce, antiguos incluidos, para que a Lincoln no se le haya ocurrido enseñarle ese dichoso vídeo.

Sin embargo, por cómo se tapa la boca Clarke, y por como intenta, de forma fallida, no reírse en su cara, sabe que Lincoln se lo ha enseñado.

No dice nada, simplemente se vuelve a colocar bien la mochila, coge la bici y rodea a la rubia. Necesita ver urgentemente a Lincoln para matarle. Y resucitarle, y volver a matarle.

\- Oh, vamos, te quedaba genial ese traje de superhéroe -lo intenta arreglar Clarke, no tardando nada en ponerse junto a Lexa-. Y sabes moverte. Me gustó el vídeo.

\- Deja de intentar convencerme de no matar a Lincoln. Sabía que debía quitarle el móvil antes de hacer el maldito striptease.

\- ¿Los sueles hacer a menudo en las fiestas? -pregunta Clarke "inocentemente", mirando al frente con media sonrisa en los labios.

\- Perdí una apuesta contra Octavia y ese fue el pago, baile de striptease hasta quedarme en ropa interior. Y no puedes decirle que no a Octavia, créeme.

\- Me lo apunto.

\- Y si te lía, quítale el móvil a Lincoln. Apúntalo también.

Clarke se ríe, y Lexa siente como la piel se le eriza.

En directo es muuuuuucho mejor.

Se dedican a andar, en silencio, sonrientes, echándose miraditas de vez en cuando.

\- Entonces... -empieza Clarke

\- ¿Sí? -Lexa la anima a seguir.

\- Te han dado un programa en la radio, ¿no? Enhorabuena, aunque pensaba que ya tenías un programa.

\- Tenemos varios programas de música en la parrilla. La cadena los usa para poner a becarios en prácticas, con poca o ninguna experiencia en radio, para que aprendan lo básico de las mesas de sonido, de la parte interactiva con los oyentes. Son programillas básicos y a los becarios nos van cambiando semana a semana el horario para que experimentemos las diferentes horas. La verdad es que se aprende muchísimo, porque al principio estás con un técnico de sonido al lado para por si necesitas algo, pero llega un punto en que sólo estás tú, la música y los oyentes.

Clarke la mira, incapaz de no sonreír al ver ese brillo que ilumina la mirada de Lexa al hablar de su trabajo, de su pasión.

\- Y es lo que hacías tú -le dice, atrayendo la mirada de Lexa hacia ella.

\- Sí, es lo que hacía yo. Ahora tienen un hueco en la parrilla local de la radio, a nivel de TonDC, y me han contratado como DJ residente para que me encargue de un programa de dos horas, de lunes a viernes, de dos a cuatro de la tarde, a partir del viernes que viene.

\- ¿Mañana?

\- El de la semana que viene, mañana tendré que trabajar en la estructura del programa, junto al técnico de sonido, y en un primer guión que presentar. Ideas no me faltan, siempre quise tener un programa en la radio, desde peque.

La imagen de una mini Lexa pegada a la radio, y soñando con poder trabajar en ella algún día, le amplía la sonrisa a Clarke.

\- Pues me alegro muchísimo -le dice a Lexa-. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Lexa para, anclada en el sitio, con los nudillos blancos de aferrarse al manillar y la vista clavada en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta Clarke, acercándose a la morena con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- ¿El qué? ¿Que estoy orgullosa de ti?

Lexa no responde, tan sólo asiente, obligando a Clarke a rodear la bici y ponerse frente a la morena.

\- Hey -llama su atención, acariciando la mano más cercana a ella-, estoy muy orgullosa de ti -le levanta la barbilla, buscando su mirada de ojos verdes, en los que no le importaría perderse-, y ahora voy a volver a abrazarte, por lo que creo que habría que empezar a avisar a tus amigos de que no vamos a llegar nunca a ese bar.

Lexa ríe, moviéndose para sujetar la bici con una sola mano, antes de agarrar del jersey a Clarke y atraerla hacia ella. La rubia ríe, abriendo los brazos para rodear a Lexa con ellos, volviendo a sentir ese "estoy en casa" del primer abrazo.

No saben cuanto tiempo se quedan así, abrazadas, en silencio, sin importarles el resto del mundo. Suponen que minutos, aunque parezcan horas y, al mismo tiempo, meros segundos, siendo Lexa quien empieza a separarse con un simple:

\- Deberíamos seguir, estamos cerca ya del bar.

Clarke asiente, incapaz de dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes que la observan a su vez.

\- Para -se queja Lexa, haciéndola sonreír.

\- Lo siento, es que tus ojos son... impresionantes -explica, andando de espaldas frente a la morena-. Me gustaría dibujarte.

\- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo -indica Lexa, haciéndole señas para que se ponga a su lado.

Y siguen su camino, sin hablar, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, volviendo a las miraditas de vez en cuando. Ambas pensando en mil cosas que podrán hacer juntas ahora, mil momentos a compartir.

No es hasta que oyen la voz de Raven gritar "¡Las veo! ¡Por fin, tías! ¡Estábamos a punto de llamar a los Geos!" (seguido de un "Halaaaaa, exagerada. Tú lo que quieres es cortar ya la tarta" por parte de Monty, y un "Espera, ¿hay tarta?" de un Jasper que se asoma desde el interior del local), que vuelven al mundo real, a ese en el que conviven con más personas. Entre ellos, los mismos locos que se tiran sobre Lexa en un abrazo grupal destroza costillas del que salen un par de "no puedo respirar", un "alguien me ha tocado el culo", un "he sido yo, calla" y un "ah, vale, sigue".

Clarke les mira, sonriente, hasta que el grupo suelta a Lexa, antes de volverse a Clarke y "secuestrarla" al interior del local, dejando a la morena sola para que pueda asegurar su bici junto a una farola cercana.

Y cuando Lexa entra al local, no puede evitar sonreír al ver a sus amigos en su rincón del bar, vigilados por la atenta mirada del camarero (que ya los conoce, y sabe que son los responsables de la enorme mancha por humo negro en el techo del baño de chicos), y a Clarke hablando con una Octavia agarrada a su hombro, como una más. Le gusta esa visión, le gusta mucho.

Todo encaja y, en estos momentos, se siente la chica con más suerte del mundo.

Nada puede estropearlo.


	9. El Camino de Vuelta

Sinceramente, Clarke no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que están hablando en ese momento.

Vale, sí, es algo de no sé qué película y una actriz que sale en no sé qué serie y que salió con el actor de esa otra peli y... Ni idea, Clarke está demasiado ocupada lanzando miraditas hacia Lexa (cómo intentando confirmar una y otra y otra vez que sí, que está a su lado, que si mueve el brazo la puede hasta tocar y todo), sonriendo como una gilipollas cada vez que su mirada se encuentra con la de la morena (quien plasma una sonrisa idéntica en su cara), e intentando pelear con esa sensación de saturación de... todo que tiene.

Quiere estar ahí, sentada junto a Lexa, pegadas la una a la otra (Raven les ha dicho que si se pegan más, les va a sobrar una de las sillas). Sin embargo, tanta socialización, tanta risa y alegría tras tanto tiempo sola... es demasiado.

Nota una mano en su brazo, y levanta la mirada de su botellín para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que la tienen obsesionada.

\- ¿Todo bien? -le pregunta Lexa, con las facciones teñidas de preocupación.

Asiente.

\- Sí, tranquila. Todo bien. Sólo necesito ir al baño un momento.

La mano abandona su brazo para señalar hacia el fondo.

\- Están allí, al fondo a la izquierda -le explica la morena. Y sabe que no la ha convencido del todo, pero al menos sonríe-. Es la puerta con la foto de la tuerca, la del tornillo es el de tíos.

Clarke ríe, asintiendo, y, tras un "gracias", se levanta y sigue las indicaciones.

Avanza entre la gente, cada vez más numerosa en el bar, intentando evitar chocarse con nadie. Y suspira una vez llega, por fin, al interior de los servicios. Cierra la puerta, echa el pestillo y se apoya en la pared.

Ahora mismo envidia a Anya, en casa, a solas. Sí, vale, Lexa está ahí, pero hay tanta gente, pero TANTA. En el centro había mucha menos gente y, la verdad, no entiende como puede seguir entrando más.

Se acerca al pequeño lavabo y abre el grifo, mojándose ambas manos para, después, pasárselas por la cara y nuca.

Quiere irse del bar, quiere irse a su nueva casa y coger su cuaderno de dibujo. Quiere dibujar a Lexa, ahora que la ha visto. Trazar con su carboncillo la sonrisa de la morena, la cara de sorpresa al verla, la expresión que pone cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan. Y quiere hacerlo sentada en su sofá, mientras la morena le cuenta historias, lo que sea, le da igual.

Porque sí, está saturada de gente, pero ahora que se ha encontrado con Lexa, siente una necesidad de seguir a su lado, aunque simplemente compartan habitación. Es como un temor a que la morena desaparezca, a que todo sea un sueño, a despertarse de nuevo en el búnker, sola con los dibujos de aquellos a los que ha perdido rodeándola.

Vuelve a suspirar en un intento de coger fuerzas. Se seca las manos y, tras dudar un segundo, abre la puerta. Aunque no llega a salir.

Alguien la obliga a apartarse, antes de cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

\- ¿Lexa? -llama Clarke, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Algo va mal -dice esta, cogiendo sus manos y observándola en un intento de no perderse ni un detalle-. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Todo va bi...

\- No, Clarke -le corta-. Te pasa algo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Cojo la tarta que sobra, nos despedimos de todos y te acompaño a casa, ¿quieres?

La rubia baja la mirada hacia sus manos unidas.

\- No hace falta, estoy bien. Algo... saturada de tanta socialización y gente alrededor. Falta de costumbre. Pero estamos celebrando tu programa, puedo aguantar.

Nota la mirada de Lexa en ella. Hay algo, como una sensación, que le dice que la morena no está convencida. Y la confirmación de ello llega cuando la morena le responde:

\- Nos vamos. A estos los tengo muy vistos, venga.

Clarke para el gesto de esta al ir a acercarse a la puerta.

\- En serio, no hace falta.

\- Quiero que estés cómoda, y estoy segura que lo entenderán. Les decimos que nos vamos y ya. Sin explicaciones.

La rubia vuelve a levantar la mirada.

\- ¿Seguro?

Lexa asiente.

\- Seguro.

\- ¿Con la tarta que sobra?

Lexa se ríe (obligando a que Clarke sonría).

\- Con la tarta que sobra.

La rubia suspira, antes de acercar a Lexa hacia ella y abrazarla.

Ahora sí.

Ahora está mejor.

Hunde la nariz en el cuello de la morena, inspirando, notando cómo su cuerpo se relaja automáticamente. Tras unos segundos (o minutos, no sabe cuanto tiempo pasa), alguien llama a la puerta, seguramente reclamando el poder pasar.

\- ¡Un segundo! -pide la morena, rompiendo el abrazo. Y, tras volverse hacia la rubia, pregunta- ¿Lista?

Esta asiente.

Lexa se aleja de ella, aunque sin soltar su mano derecha, y abre la puerta del baño para toparse con una chica que alza las cejas al verlas.

\- Perdón -se disculpa Clarke, pasando junto a su lado cuando nota que Lexa tira ligeramente de ella.

Avanzan entre el gentío, aún más numeroso que antes, y parándose frente a la mesa con el resto del grupo.

\- Clarke y yo nos vamos. Nos llevamos la tarta.

\- ¡Eh! -se queja Monty.

\- Tío, que es su tarta. Y has repetido cuatro veces -le dice Lincoln.

\- Lleváosla o estará mañana quejándose por el móvil de que cómo le hemos dejado comer tanta tarta -indica Raven, cerrando la caja con la tarta y pasándosela a Clarke, que es quién le pilla más cerca.

Esta la acepta, soltando a regañadientes la mano de Lexa.

Y tras varios "ciao" y "hasta la siguiente". Clarke sigue a Lexa hacia la salida, quien le va abriendo paso por entre la marea de gente.

Una vez fuera, por fin, Lexa le quita la tarta para llevarla con una mano, y usa la libre para coger una de las de Clarke. Y, tras avanzar un par de pasos, la morena dice:

\- Lo que no sé es dónde está tu casa.

Clarke mira a su alrededor, intentando ver si le suena algo. Pero va a ser que no.

\- Pues... -se gira- Sinceramente... ni idea.

Cuando vuelve a mirar a Lexa, esta la observa sonriente.

\- Nos dieron indicaciones, pero me las he dejado en casa -explica Clarke, maldiciendo al notar como se le enrojecen las mejillas.

Lexa amplía la sonrisa.

\- Podemos ir a mi casa, está a un par de calles de aquí. Puedes dormir en mi cama y yo en el sofá, es bastante cómodo.

La rubia ladea la cabeza, con media sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Bastante?

\- Bastante -repite, sonriendo.

\- Suena bien, tal vez prefiera dormir yo en el sofá.

Lexa niega, empezando a avanzar hacia su casa.

\- No, lo siento, me lo he pedido yo.

\- Pero soy la invitada. Debería quedarme yo con el sofá, suena muy bien -le devuelve Clarke.

\- Es un argumento de peso, la verdad. Pero puede que yo sea una mala anfitriona y en realidad te esté invitando a mi casa para poder dormir en mi maravilloso sofá.

La rubia se pone la mano libre en el pecho, parando su avance y, al mismo tiempo, el de la morena anclada a su mano.

\- Esto no me lo esperaba de ti, Lexa. Creo que debería volver al local y preguntarle a Lincoln por mi dirección.

Intenta no reír al ver un pequeño flash de pánico cruzar la cara de la morena, quien suspira y baja la cabeza.

\- Tú ganas, no duermo en el sofá -comenta, derrotada-. Aunque...

\- ¿Aunque?

\- Aunque creo que estás jugando conmigo tal vez -acusa, mirando de nuevo a Clarke-. Puede que Octavia te haya contado las maravillas de la comodidad de mi sofá y todo esta conversación tan sólo sea un truco para poder dormir en él.

La rubia intenta no sonreír. Cree que sabe por dónde van los tiros, y le gusta la idea.

\- Vaya, me has pillado -responde, volviendo a avanzar por la calle por la que iban (Lexa no tarda ni un segundo en ponerse a su lado y tirar de ella hacia la derecha cuando llegan ala esquina de la calle-. Pero ya no puedes dar marcha atrás, tu sofá es mío.

\- No es justo. Creo que, por el bien de nuestra amistad, ninguna deberíamos dormir en el sofá. Deberíamos dormir ambas en la cama.

\- ¿Las dos? ¿Dormir juntas en tu cama?

Lexa asiente, mirando a Clarke, como buscando algún detalle que indique que su proposición no es bienvenida. Por si acaso, Clarke le da un apretón a sus manos unidas.

\- Bueno, si no hay más remedio -dice la rubia, sonriendo-. Dormiremos juntas.

La morena le devuelve la sonrisa y el apretón de sus manos, atreviéndose incluso a acariciar con su pulgar la mano de Clarke.

El resto del camino lo hacen en silencio. En uno cómodo que Clarke agradece tras el barullo y estrés del bar. Y avanzan un par de calles más, hasta detener sus pasos frente a un portal.

\- Aquí es -anuncia Lexa, teniendo que soltar la mano de Clarke para poder sacar las llaves de su bolsillo y abrir el portal.

\- ¿Te cojo la tarta?

\- Tranquila, puedo.

Sujeta la puerta y deja pasar a Clarke quien, pese a todo, le coge la caja con la tarta ante la mirada divertida de Lexa.

\- Podía con todo, ¿eh? -comenta esta.

\- Pero no hay necesidad de ello, puedo ayudar -le contesta Clarke, junto al ascensor.

\- Primero intentas quedarte con mi sofá, ¿y ahora intentas quedarte con el resto de la tarta?

Clarke no responde, al menos no verbalmente. Tan sólo le da un pequeño empujón a Lexa, ya dentro del ascensor. Esta ríe.

Salen en el sexto piso, y Lexa no tarda en abrir la puerta del apartamento que comparte con Octavia, entrando y encendiendo las luces para que Clarke pueda entrar sin matarse. Esta duda al principio, dando un par de pasos hacia el interior y parando al ver una bici blanca colgada de un enganche en el techo, junto a otro enganche vacío.

\- ¡Lexa! -se da cuenta Clarke- ¡Tu bici!

La morena, que está justo cerrando la puerta para dejar las llaves colgadas en otro pequeño enganche, asiente y pasa junto a Clarke, cogiéndole la tarta.

\- Lo sé. Mañana iré a por ella antes de ir a trabajar. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Beber algo? ¿Comer?

Clarke niega, observando a Lexa moverse por el apartamento, quitándose el abrigo, la mochila y las botas, encendiendo y apagando luces a su paso, pidiéndole a Clarke su abrigo para poder colgarlo junto al suyo. Es una escena tan normal, tan doméstica.

\- Estoy bien, gracias -le responde.

\- Si quieres algo, avisa. ¿Quieres que te de ya un pijama? Así estamos más cómodas.

La rubia asiente, y mira con curiosidad el salón en el que se encuentra, aprovechando que Lexa ha desaparecido en el interior del que supone su cuarto. Sonríe al ver el sofá, y se acerca a curiosear los libros, fotos y pequeños recuerdos que llenan un par de estanterías.

Empieza a leer los títulos, pero los abandona completamente al cruzarse con una foto que la obliga a ampliar la sonrisa al máximo. Es Lexa. O, bueno, una mini Lexa de unos... ¿ocho? ¿nueve años?

Coge la foto, acercándosela para verla mejor, porque necesita memorizar esa visión de la mini Lexa con una camiseta blanca con manchas verdes, y un par de espacios vacíos en la sonrisa que le regala a la cámara. Tan adorable.

\- Toma -oye tras ella, y se gira hacia Lexa-. El baño es la puerta que hay ahí, y tienes cepillo de dientes nuevos en el primer cajón del armario junto al lavabo, que solemos tener por si alguno del grupo decide quedarse a dormir.

\- Gracias -le dice, dejando la foto en su sitio y aceptando el pijama.

Es incapaz de no mirar a la morena con la misma sonrisa que le ha dedicado a la foto y, por como empieza a cambiar de pie Lexa, parece que la está poniendo nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué? -le pregunta a Clarke, no aguantando más.

\- Nada.

Y sin decir nada más, se va al baño a cambiarse, dejando a Lexa en el salón observándola cerrar la puerta tras ella.

La morena suspira, intentando calmar los nervios.

Clarke está en su piso.

Clarke está en su baño, cambiándose para ponerse un pijama suyo.

Clarke va a dormir con ella, en su cama. SU cama.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo y decide que ella también debería ponerse el pijama.

Entra en su cuarto, poniéndose el pijama lo más rápidamente posible que puede para que la rubia no tenga que esperar. Y le echa un vistazo rápido a su habitación.

Vale, gracias a dios la tiene medio decente.

Abre la puerta y va hacia la cocina a por un vaso de agua para hidratar su garganta seca, cuando oye la puerta del baño abrirse. Se queda clavada en el sitio al verla salir, abrazada a su ropa, adorable con su pijama.

\- Voy... -se le quiebra la voz, por lo que debe carraspear- Voy a por un vaso de agua, ¿quieres uno?

La ve negar.

\- Ve si quieres a mi cuarto. Puedes dejar la ropa en mi silla, voy ahora.

Clarke asiente y se dirige al dormitorio. Y Lexa no puede evitar medio correr a la cocina y beberse un vaso de agua casi de un trago.

Ale, garganta refrescada. Vuelta a su cuarto, en el que la rubia la espera mirando a su alrededor, intentando absorber cada detalle. No la culpa, ella haría lo mismo en su situación.

\- Hey -le dice, desde el marco de la puerta.

Clarke clava su mirada en ella, con la eterna sonrisa que parece acompañarla desde que entró en el apartamento.

\- Hey -le devuelve.

\- Si quieres, puedo coger mi portátil y vemos una peli, o algo.

\- Lo que quieras.

Lexa asiente, acercándose a su mochila y sacando su portátil de ahí.

Ignora la sensación cálida en su pecho y mejillas al girarse y ver a Clarke metiéndose en su cama, y clavando su mirada en el suelo, deja el portátil en su mesita de noche y entra ella también bajo las sábanas, en el lado libre. Prepara el portátil entre ambas para que puedan ver bien las dos y, tras toquetear el teclado para abrir la web online de películas y series, decide que no aguanta más.

\- Vale, ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué pasa de qué? -pregunta una Clarke aún sonriente.

\- No sé, es que... tienes esa sonrisa tan... amplia y... me pone nerviosa.

Pensaba que los labios de Clarke no podrían aguantar una sonrisa más amplia. Al parecer, se equivocaba.

\- ¿Nerviosa?

Lexa asiente.

\- Lo siento. Es que -Lexa ve como las mejillas de Clarke enrojecen-, estoy en un mundo nuevo y llevo todo este tiempo sintiendo que todo es tan extraño y estoy tan fuera de lugar. Pero ahora... estar aquí, en un piso que jamás había pisado, contigo, sobre todo contigo, me siento... me siento cómoda, tranquila y... como si llevase aquí toda la vida, como si no hubiese tenido que cambiar de universo. No sé, feliz.

Lexa le devuelve la sonrisa, que ha ido instalándose poco a poco en sus labios al oír las palabras de la rubia, y coge la mano más cercana de Clarke, apretándola ligeramente para llevarla a sus labios y besar sus nudillos.

\- Me alegra saberlo. ¿Peli?

La rubia asiente, acomodándose en su sitio.

Y tras un movimiento de ratón, Lexa le da al play.

Cuando Octavia y Lincoln llegan a casa, horas después, ambas duermen, abrazadas.


	10. Todo va bien

Le despierta la luz.

Demasiada luz.

Se queja con un gruñido, girándose para intentar huir de ella, aunque su cabeza choca con algo.

\- Ah, ¿qué...? -se frota los ojos, intentando abrir los ojos y averiguar qué está pasando, dónde está.

Y en ese estado, recién despertada, confusa y ansiosa, sale como puede de la cama, casi cayendo al enredarse su pierna con las sábanas. Su corazón va a mil por hora, y se queda parada en mitad de esa habitación que no reconoce, cerrando los ojos para escapar, al menos, de esa luz tan intensa que la ciega.

¿Dónde está? ¿Han conseguido cogerla?

\- ¿Clarke? -pregunta Lexa desde la cama, frotándose la frente, incorporándose al ver a la rubia temblando, de espaldas a ella- ¿Estás bien?

No obtiene respuesta, y la sensación de que algo va mal se instala en su pecho.

\- ¿Clarke? Hey -intenta llamar, sin saber si acercarse o no a ella.

La rubia sigue sin responder. Por eso decide moverse, acercarse o, al menos, intentar ver su expresión. Y es cuando la ve con los ojos cerrados (los párpados tan apretados que parece intentar no volver a ver en la vida) que cae en lo que puede estar pasando.

\- Mierda, se me olvidó bajar la persiana ayer. Lo siento.

Clarke oye ruido, oye esa voz suave (aunque no llega a entender qué dice) y nota como la luz al otro lado de sus párpados disminuye. Y aunque es una ayuda, su respiración y su mente siguen sin calmarse. Sigue sin saber dónde está, sigue bloqueada, sigue esperando a que la agarren para defenderse.

\- ¿Mejor? -pregunta Lexa, terminando de bajar la persiana del todo, encendiendo un globo terráqueo que a veces usa de lámpara y que da una luz suave y poco intensa.

La rubia sigue sin responder, y Lexa sigue con su dilema de si acercarse o no a la joven.

Una idea cruza su mente y, con cuidado, rodea a Clarke, acercándose a su mesa y cogiendo un boli.

"TODO VA BIEN", escribe en su muñeca izquierda. "TODO VA BIEN", repite debajo, una y otra vez, hasta que ve a Clarke reaccionar.

Su expresión neutra cambia, dejando paso a un fruncimiento de ceño. La ve acariciarse la muñeca izquierda, y abrir los ojos para mirarla.

\- ¿Le... Lexa? -la llama, y alza la mirada, buscándola.

Sí, es la habitación de Lexa. Ha dormido con ella. La luz venía de la ventana. Todo va bien. Está a salvo. Todo va bien.

La ve, con el boli en la mano y media sonrisa en los labios.

\- Buenos días -le dice la morena.

Clarke no responde, tan sólo da ese paso que las separa y se abraza a ella, hundiendo la cara en el cuello de Lexa.

Todo va bien.

La morena le acaricia la espalda, despacio, de forma tranquilizadora. Y sonríe al notar como Clarke cesa de temblar, como la respiración que choca con su cuello se vuelve regular, tranquila (e intenta no pensar demasiado en cómo sería volver a notarla irregular en otro tipo de... circunstancias).

Se quedan en silencio, y ninguna sabe exactamente quien de las dos empezó a balancearse, pero ambas siguen ese ritmo tranquilo.

\- Lo siento -murmura Clarke, sin cambiar de posición.

\- No tienes nada que sentir. Se me olvidó bajar las persianas anoche, soy yo quién te pide perdón.

\- No... no es tu culpa. Debería haberme acordado también.

\- Ya, pero eres mi... mi invitada. Tendría que haber recordado que el sol da casi directamente a mi ventana por la ma...

\- ¿Lexa? -le corta Clarke.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Cállate.

La piel de la morena se eriza al sentir un beso sobre la piel de su hombro, y un escalofrío la recorre de arriba a abajo.

\- Clarke -decide interrumpir el momento, aunque sin romper el abrazo.

La rubia responde con un "¿mmmh?" y apretando ligeramente el abrazo.

\- Que yo me quedaría así más tiempo... pero necesito ir al baño.

Clarke salta (literalmente) para alejarse de Lexa, al tiempo que murmura disculpas y se cruza de brazos, sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿Desayuno? -le pregunta Lexa, intentando no reírse, y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Sí, gracias -asiente la rubia, sentándose en la cama.

\- Perfecto.

Y abre la puerta, quedándose parada al ver a Octavia sentada en una silla, que ha movido hasta ponerla frente a la puerta de la habitación de Lexa, mientras bebe de su taza de batman (si gira un poco la cabeza, puede ver a Lincoln apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, levantando las manos a lo "a mi no me mires").

\- Hay café hecho -indica Octavia-. ¿Tu "invitada" tomará tostadas o prefiere magdalenas?

Lexa cierra la puerta tras ella (no sabe qué trama Octavia, pero ese brillo en su mirada no indica nada bueno), la rodea, da los buenos días a Lincoln, quien se los devuelve divertido, y se mete en el baño.

Mierda, no recordaba el factor Octavia.

Tras desahogarse, tirar de la cadena y lavarse las manos, suspira y sale de nuevo al pasillo. Octavia sigue en la silla, que ha girado para estar frente a la puerta del baño, sin la taza de batman y acariciando un cojín a lo malo de película.

\- No has respondido -le echa en cara la loca del cojín.

\- Se lo voy a preguntar ahora -le responde, volviendo a pasar por su lado para entrar en su cuarto.

\- Dile que si quiere otra cosa, mandamos a Lincoln a la tienda de la esquina.

\- Lincoln no está del todo de acuerdo con esa afirmación -se queja el chico.

\- Lincoln se ofrece voluntario -le ignora Octavia.

\- Lexa pasa de vosotros -comenta Lexa y entrando en su cuarto (sonríe al ver a Clarke reírse desde su cama)

\- Lexa llega tarde a trabajar -le llega la voz de Octavia.

¿Qué?

Mira su reloj despertador.

Las 9:26.

Mierda, tiene que estar a las diez con Gustus para lo de su programa.

Aaaaaaaaaaah.

Clava su mirada en Clarke, que la observa curiosa.

\- Tengo que irme -le dice, haciendo cálculos de como conseguir llegar a tiempo. Adiós al café. Se ducha, se cambia, coge sus cosas y en bici a toda velocidad.

No, espera, se dejó la bici frente a Ark.

¡Maldita sea, Lexa del pasado!

\- Tranquila, ¿puedo hacer algo? -le responde Clarke.

\- Ignorar las preguntas de Octavia -le dice Lexa, sabiendo que no tiene tiempo para ducharse, y yendo a su armario a buscar ropa.

\- Perfecto, ¿te da tiempo a tomar un café?

Lexa tira un par de camisetas a la cama, negando con la cabeza.

\- Te dejo tranquila entonces -dice Clarke, saliendo de la habitación para intentar no molestar.

\- ¡Clarke! -la llama Lexa.

Se gira, expectante, sin saber dónde mirar al ver que la morena se ha quitado los pantalones, quedando en camiseta y ropa interior.

\- Lo siento. No puedo llegar tarde hoy.

\- Lo entiendo, podemos seguir hablando y vernos luego.

Lexa asiente.

\- Y, en serio, ignora a Octavia. Y a Raven, estoy segura de que no tardará en aparecer por aquí. Son cotillas como ellas solas.

Clarke sonríe.

\- Venga, no llegues muy tarde -le guiña un ojo, antes de salir.

Al otro lado, se encuentra a Octavia, acariciando un... cojín y con gafas de sol.

\- Bienvenida -le dice Octavia, con voz grave forzada.

\- ¿Estás enferma? -le pregunta Clarke, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Es mi voz de mafiosa -se queja la morena-. Hay que meterse en el papel.

\- Ya.

\- Bueno, ¿qué tal la noche? -le pregunta, moviendo excesivamente las cejas.

\- Lexa me ha dicho que ignore tus preguntas -informa, pasando a su lado hacia la que cree recordar que es la cocina.

Sonríe al oír la queja de la compañera de piso de Lexa, y saluda con la mano a Lincoln, a quien ve llenando un... ¿bote? con café.

\- Buenos días, ¿qué tal tu primera mañana fuera del centro de refugiados? -le pregunta, dejando el bote y llenando una taza, que le pasa a la rubia- Tienes magdalenas en ese armario y podemos hacer tostadas. Si quieres algo más, podemos bajar a comprar o desayunar fuera.

\- Ha sido... un despertar accidentado -le contesta Clarke, bebiendo un trago de café y sacando las magdalenas del armario.

\- ¿Y eso?

Clarke suspira, sentándose en la mesa y sacando una magdalena, a la que se dedica a quitar el papel lentamente.

\- Demasiada... luz. Me desperté de golpe, no... no recordaba dónde estaba. Y creo.. ?¿creo que me he golpeado con Lexa?

\- ¿Te has golpeado con ella? -pregunta Lincoln, cerrando el bote de café y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina por la que, segundos después, pasa Lexa cogiéndolo.

\- Dios, Lincoln, te quiero -le agradece el termo Lexa, cogiendo en el aire una magdalena que le lanza Clarke sin pensarlo- ¡Gracias!

Coge el abrigo, sin ponérselo, y abre la puerta decidida a salir como una exhalación, aunque debe pararse al ver a Raven, sentada en una silla de camping, acariciando un gato de peluche.

\- Por fin nos vemos -le dice, con su voz de "mafiosa".

Lexa suspira, pasando a su lado para bajar los escalones de dos en dos.

Pasa.

\- Que falta de educación -niega con la cabeza la latina, poniéndose en pie, replegando la silla y entrando por la puerta abierta del apartamento (la cual cierra a su paso).

Sin dudarlo, entra en la cocina, aceptando una taza de café de Lincoln (quien ya sabía que venía) y dándole el peluche a Clarke, que la mira sonriente.

\- Bueno, ¿qué me he perdido?

\- Que Lexa ha puesto sobre aviso a Clarke -le responde Octavia.

\- Y que la llevo a su casa en unos minutos para alejarla de vosotras -completa Lincoln.

\- Creía que me querías -le echa en cara Octavia-. Esta falta de confianza me duele.

\- Te adoro, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y pasará en la vida. Pero sigo siendo el encargado de ayudar a Clarke a integrarse en este mundo, y cinco minutos con vosotras dos y querrá volverse a su universo.

\- Juehe, Jincon. Juehe -se queja también Raven con un bocado de magdalena en la boca.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta Clarke, intentando discernir qué ha dicho la latina.

\- Ha dicho "Duele, Lincoln. Duele" -le dice Octavia-. Que Raven por las mañanas habla Magdaleno.

Clarke ríe.

Y bebe de su café, comiéndose la magdalena, al tiempo que observa como esos tres amigos hablan entre sí.

Ha quedado con Lincoln en que la llevaría a su apartamento y hablarían un poco más de lo ocurrido esa mañana al despertarse pero, al contrario que por la noche en el bar, ahora no le importaría quedarse más tiempo con ellos.

Le caen bien.

Por eso se echa hacia atrás en la silla, acogiéndose al "Lexa me ha dicho que no responda" las veces que Octavia y Raven le preguntan algo relacionado con la propia morena con la que comparte tinta. Ambas dos terminan cansándose y con un "ya hablarás, ya" terminan dándose por vencidas, entrando en una conversa acerca de qué hacer ese día y, también, ese fin de semana que comienza en unas horas para algunos.

Se siente a gusto, tranquila, y no es hasta que Raven se quita la sudadera (diciéndole a Octavia que no hace falta poner la calefacción para que el piso tenga la misma temperatura que nosequé desierto) que ve ese "Hola" tatuado en su bicep derecho, atragantándose con un trozo de magdalena.

Oh, dios.

"Anya", piensa, aceptando los golpes en la espalda de Lincoln.

Tiene que hablar con Anya.


	11. Intento Deshacerme de Octavia y Voy

Anya la está evitando.

Llama al timbre una segunda vez, esperando.

Sabe que no va a abrir. Anya lleva evitándola desde que volvió ayer de casa de Lexa, cerrándose en banda en cuanto Clarke mencionó el tatuaje en su bicep derecho.

Le cerró la puerta en las narices tras la pregunta y, tras varios "Anya, abre la puerta" en vano, la rubia decidió volver a su casa. Y cuando necesita bajar a la calle (o vuelve de ella), se pasa por el apartamento de la morena de rasgos orientales para ver si consigue hablar con ella (ya sea para hablar del tatuaje, o disculparse por entrometerse).

Porque vale, tampoco sabe si es el mismo tatuaje, pero la zona en la que tiene Raven el "Hola" se acerca peligrosamente a la zona en la que cree recordarlo en el brazo de Anya.

Y, sí, no todos los que descubrieron nuevas marcas en su piel se lanzaron en picado a intentar hablar con esa persona con la que comparten tinta (al menos no como Clarke, pero ella necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba confirmar si iba a seguir estando sola, si su nuevo mundo la marginaría también. Ella no había elegido la soledad, no como Anya). Algunos lo habían hecho a los días, o semanas, asimilando antes toda la situación, el cambiar de mundo, el abandonar el suyo...

El descubrir que jamás tuviste un futuro en ese mundo en que tanto luchaste, en el que tanto perdiste...

Suspira, ignorando ese peso que se asienta en su pecho, alejándose de la puerta y subiendo a su piso por las escaleras (subir en ascensor le cuesta. Los únicos que había en su búnker eran para subir a la superficie, castigada por el sol... y eran más grandes, pensados para vehículos). Abre y entra en su apartamento, dejando las llaves junto a la puerta, guardando lo necesario en la nevera y el resto en un armario, antes de ir a tirarse en su sofá.

Se saca el boli del bolsillo (el que lleva ya encima por defecto), arremangándose para poder responder al "Intento deshacerme de Octavia y voy" que ha recibido justo cuando estaba pagando (no está acostumbrada a usar dinero, el trueque era el sistema de pago que funcionaba en los búnkeres).

"Dile que si no te deja venir, no podrá cotillear luego nada"

"Voy a tener algo que cotillear?", aparece en su brazo con la que ahora ya reconoce como caligrafía de Octavia.

Sonríe, y suspira.

No, seguramente no.

Seguramente se van a pasar el día hablando de todo un poco, siguiendo las conversaciones que han mantenido a través de la piel. Tal vez hablen de su vida en su antiguo mundo. Sabe que Lexa evita ese tema, que no la presiona, "tiene que ser duro dejar todo lo que conoces y amas atrás" le comentó apenas una semana tras atravesar el portal a su nuevo mundo (cambió de tema, no quiso decirle que ansiaba dejar su mundo, que toda esta situación era bienvenida).

O tal vez hablen de cómo ajustarse a este. El buscar trabajo, habituarse a pasear bajo ese sol...

"Al final vienen Octavia y Lincoln, ¿has desayunado?", aparece en su piel (cierra los ojos al sentir las cosquillas).

"He comprado magdalenas", le responde. Porque aún no ha desayunado, entre otras cosas porque no entiende la cafetera que le trajeron a casa los amigos de Lexa (¿sus amigos ya?)

"Baja en cinco minutos y desayunamos en un sitio que te va a encantar"

Sonríe, acariciando las palabras de Lexa y mirando el reloj de la cocina.

Cinco minutos.

Por si acaso, se levanta ya, cogiendo las llaves y cerrando tras ella. Baja las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, acercándose a la puerta de Anya y suspirando antes de llamar.

Pero no llega ni siquiera a apretar el timbre, la puerta se abre de repente (y por la cara de Anya, no se la esperaba al otro lado).

\- Ah... ¿vienes a desayunar? -le pregunta Clarke, aprovechando que no le ha cerrado aún la puerta en la cara.

La ve entrecerrar los ojos.

\- No sacaré el tema, lo prometo -añade.

\- ¿Quién va?

\- Lexa, Lincoln y Octavia.

Silencio, y Clarke se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

\- No viene... -Anya no termina la frase, aunque no hace falta.

\- No.

La ve asentir, haciendo ademán de salir para que Clarke la deje pasar.

\- Aunque, por si acaso, no dejaría que se viera el... ya sabes... -comenta Clarke.

Anya asiente, cerrando la puerta antes de seguir a la rubia escaleras abajo.

\- El ascensor me pone nerviosa -comenta Clarke.

\- Pequeño, y se mueve demasiado -oye a Anya tras ella-. El montacargas del búnker era más grande, más estable, más... lento. Cuando lo usábamos, notabas apenas el movimiento.

Clarke se gira ligeramente.

\- ¿Salías a la superficie?

\- Sí, a recolectar material. Tú eras médico, ¿no?

Una imagen de su "casa" en los búnkeres se le aparece en la mente. De la parte que su madre usaba para realizar las curas y las pocas operaciones, la que luego usó ella de lo que recordaba haber visto, de lo aprendido en los pocos libros que su madre dejó tras ella.

\- Médico... no. Me dedicaba a hacer lo que podía.

\- Ayudabas.

"Apenas", quiere responder.

Sin material, sin las hierbas de su padre y rodeados de tierra, las infecciones eran constantes.

Llegan al portal, saliendo, poniéndose ambas las gafas de sol casi al unísono.

\- Eh -oye a Anya a su lado, y gira la cabeza para ver el motivo-, ayudabas.

Nota la intensa mirada de la morena, y no puede más que bajar la suya al suelo, sin saber qué responder.

Se quedan en silencio, esperando, y cuando a Clarke se le ocurre un nuevo tema de conversación, un cuerpo choca con el suyo, abrazándose a ella al grito de:

\- ¡Claaaaaaaaaaaaarke!

No puede evitarlo, mira a Anya con pánico, en busca de ayuda, suspirando al ver la media sonrisa (y ceja alzada) de la morena.

No es un ataque, todo va bien.

\- ¿Octavia? -pregunta Clarke a la masa de pelo de la persona que la abraza aún, viendo a Lexa y Lincoln aparecer también en su campo de visión.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Me has echado de menos? -pregunta la que, efectivamente, es Octavia.

Lexa niega con la cabeza, al tiempo que gesticula un "no" con la boca y la saluda con la mano.

\- No mucho.

Octavia se separa de ella, poniendo la mano en el pecho y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Me duele, Clarke. Me duele -y vuelve a acercarse a ella, moviendo mucho las cejas- ¿Y a Lexa?

\- ¿Es siempre así? -oye a Anya de fondo.

\- Algo -responde Clarke, mirando a Lexa, quien se dedica a mirarla con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, y alzando una ceja al oírla.

Con el tema del nuevo programa de la morena, pudieron hablar en los ratos libres que esta tuvo ayer, teniendo que cancelar el plan de que Lexa fuese a dormir a casa de Clarke al terminar haciendo horas extra y salir ya de noche (también que la rubia se quedó frita, por lo que el "Salgo por fin, paso por un 24h para coger algo de cenar y voy, quieres algo?" y el "Vale, te habrás dormido. Descansa y escríbeme en cuanto despiertes", seguido de un corazoncito, los vio al despertarse esta mañana).

\- ¡Anya! -exclama Octavia de repente, provocando que Clarke se ría al ver a la nombrada dar un paso atrás al ver avanzar a Octavia hacia ella.

\- Así que "algo" -le susurra Lexa, poniéndose a su lado y animándola a seguir a un Lincoln que, hablando por teléfono, se ha puesto en marcha.

\- ¿Te han presentado a Anya? -cambia de tema Clarke, con una sonrisa.

Lexa asiente, acercándose más a la rubia, hasta que sus manos se rozan al caminar.

\- No me has respondido -se queja la morena.

\- No me has preguntado nada.

Nota como los suaves dedos de Lexa acarician su mano cada vez que se rozan a cada vaivén, y como la morena cambia el ritmo para seguir el de Clarke, entrelazando sus dedos hasta terminar yendo de la mano.

La rubia sonríe, mirando sus manos unidas.

\- Debía haberme olido ese "algo" cuando empezaste a ignorar mis mensajes anoche -comenta Lexa, mirando tras ella y ver a Octavia comentar algo con Anya.

\- Me quedé dormida, no los ignoré.. y fueron dos mensajes sólo.

Ve a Lincoln entrar en un local, y nota como Lexa tira ligeramente de ella para seguirle, sin darle tiempo a Clarke de curiosearlo desde fuera.ç

Pero da igual. Una vez dentro, se para casi en la entrada, mirando las paredes con los ojos como platos.

Es un local amplio, de paredes hechas de tablas de madera de diferentes tamaños y colores (como si las hubiesen hecho rescatando materiales, como en los búnkeres). O al menos lo poco que se ve de ellas ya que están repletas de... de dibujos, ilustraciones y fotos de todo tipo. Retratos, paisajes, retazos de la vida o, tan simplemente, temas abstractos llenan casi cada espacio vertical de ese local, evitando la parte de la barra, tras la que hay un enorme mostrador repleto de lo que parecen bizcochos, tartas, galletas y demás. A un lado, una enorme máquina que no sabría decir qué es.

\- Bienvenida a Grounders -le dice Lexa, guardando el móvil tras hacerle una foto a una adorable Clarke incapaz de dejar de mirarlo todo-. Medio cafetería, medio galería de arte.

Clarke no responde, asimilando aún todas esa creatividad que la rodea, esas cosquillas en los dedos que le dan las ganas de coger un lápiz y dibujar algo ella.

\- Creo que la hemos perdido -se ríe Lincoln, colgando por fin-. Hay una mesa al fondo, ¿vamos?

La rubia se deja guiar, poco a poco, intentando observar cada pieza. Sabe que le hablan, y cree que responde, aunque no sabe muy bien el qué, por lo que se sorprende cuando, al sentarse, hay una taza enorme de lo que parece café con leche, y un plato con varias tartas encima.

\- ¿Qué? -susurra.

\- He pedido un poco de todo -indica Octavia, terminando de ponerlo todo en la mesa-, ¿vienen estos? -le pregunta a Lincoln.

\- Jasper está de camino, Monty dice que termina un trabajo que debe entregar el lunes y nos llama para saber qué tal. Y no sé nada de Raven, a ver si responde y se apunta.

Clarke se atraganta con el primer sorbo a su café, y Lexa la mira preocupada, mientras le golpea la espalda en un intento de ser de ayuda.

Dios, Raven, y Anya... el tatuaje...

\- ¿Todo bien? -le pregunta Lexa.

Asiente.

\- Sí, todo va... ¿Eso es un bizcocho de chocolate? ¡Sólo los he visto en fotos de viejos libros de recetas!

Lexa sonríe, dándose palmadas en la espalda mentales por decidir llevar a Clarke a Grounders. Y mira a Octavia, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada al ver como Lincoln ha sacado el móvil y parece grabar a la rubia. Pero su compañera de piso, tan sólo la sonríe y le susurra un "luego te lo mandamos, tranquila"

Y no, no es eso lo que quería, Octavia...

Pero su atención es reclamada repentinamente por Clarke cuando esta emite un sonido tras el primer bocado que... ufffff

¿No hace calor? ¿Han puesto la calefacción de repente? ¿Se ha sentado sobre una hoguera? Espera, ¿le está hablando Clarke?

Sí, le está hablando.

"Disimula", se dice a si misma.

\- ¿Eh? -pregunta.

"Clavao"

\- Lexa, que si quieres -comenta Clarke, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vaya par -oye decir a Octavia, viendo de reojo como Lincoln y Anya asienten.

\- Sí, perdona -le dice a Clarke, aceptando el trozo de bizcocho que le tiende la rubia, el cual se come con la vista clavada en la mesa de madera.

Es una buena mesa, sí señor.

Y aunque es atea, reza a sea cual sea el ser omnipotente que exista, que por favor Lincoln guarde el móvil. Por como no para de vibrarle el móvil, ya ha enviado el vídeo al grupo.

Algún día... algún día lo grabará quedando en ridículo.

Clarke se ríe, viendo la cara enrojecida de Lexa (sí, sabe qué ha pasado y, aunque avergonzada por su reacción ante la majestuosidad de sabor de ese bizcocho al que pondría en un altar y veneraría el resto de sus días, el ver cómo ha afectado a Lexa su gemido... le gusta. Le pone nerviosa, pero le gusta), y choca su pierna con la de la morena junto a ella, intentando que esos ojos verdes vuelvan a ella.

Y cuando lo hacen, le sonríe.

\- Gracias por traerme a este sitio.

\- Gracias a ti -le responde Lexa.

La sonrisa de Clarke se amplía, divertida.

\- ¿Gracias a mi?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué?

"Por todo", desea decir, "por venir a este mundo, por escribir sobre tu piel en cuanto pudiste, por aceptarme... porque existes"

Sin embargo, en vez de eso, tan sólo se encoge de hombros, cogiendo un trozo de otra tarta del plato central.

\- Tienes que probar este, tarta de queso con dulce de leche. Es mi favorita.

Y sonríe al ver a Clarke cerrar los ojos al meterse el trozo en la boca (agradeciendo que no haya más soniditos).

\- Dios, voy a venir todos los días.

Lexa ríe, paralizándose por completo al ver como Clarke se acerca a ella, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Oh, vaya.

\- Vale, las del otro lado de la mesa, cortaos un poco, que nos vais a dar diabetes -se queja una Raven que... ¿cuando...?

Espera, y Jasper también está, haciendo señas para que les traigan otros dos cafés.

\- Déjalas, que sigan dando material de chantaje -le indica Octavia, señalando a un Lincoln con las mejillas cual hamster, y con el móvil sin dejar de apuntar a Lexa y Clarke.

\- Iros a la mierda -comenta Lexa, enseñándole el dedo corazón a Lincoln, y levantándose a pedir en condiciones los dos cafés más y un nuevo plato con varios bizcochos, que el que tienen en la mesa se está vaciando demasiado rápido.

Y cuando vuelve a la mesa, sonríe al ver al grupo reírse de lo que sea que Jasper cuenta con grandes gestos.

Tal vez tardara en conseguir su propia familia, pero adora a ese grupo de idiotas que ha conseguido reunir, y agradece el ver cómo han aceptado tan rápido a Clarke, a su alma gemela. Y a Anya, quien la observa silenciosamente y, cuando sus miradas se cruzan, ve como mira rápidamente a Clarke antes de volver a mirarla a ella, y asentir.

Le devuelve el gesto, antes de dejar las dos tazas y el plato en el centro, y sentarse junto a Clarke, quien se acerca a ella de forma inconsciente mientras sigue la conversación con Jasper y Lincoln.

Y Lexa sonríe, feliz.


	12. (L)

No sabe decir cómo han terminado en esa posición.

Bueno, miente, sabe en parte cómo han llegado a esa posición.

En algún momento dado, Lincoln y Octavia se han levantado, dejando libre el banco pegado a la pared, y Lexa ha tirado de su mano para dejar las sillas y quitarles el sitio.

\- Mucho más cómodo, ya verás -le ha dicho Lexa.

Y no ha mentido.

Los cojines del banco son increíblemente cómodos (tanto que quiere preguntar dónde los han comprado, quiere hacerse con varios para casa), y le permite juntarse más a Lexa, sin el temor de caerse de la silla.

No recuerda cuando la morena le ha puesto el brazo por el hombro, ni cuando su propio cuerpo ha decidido que lo mejor era recostarse en Lexa. Pero ahí están, sin ninguna intención de cambiar de postura, y con un Lincoln enfrente que ya debe de tener un recopilatorio enorme de fotos de ese momento (le ha pedido varias por el movil, y ha notado la risa de Lexa al recibir unos cuantos).

Sin embargo, hay un problema.

Un problema grave.

Por mucho que la combinación Lexa + cojines sea como estar medio tumbada sobre una nube (una nube calentita, que huele genial y que vibra cuando algo le hace gracia), le está embargando una necesidad cada vez más acuciante por ir al baño.

Vamos, que se está meando.

Suspira, y empieza a moverse con un "jooooooo" mental, aunque sonríe al descubrir la mirada interrogante de Lexa por ese cambio repentino.

\- Necesito ir al baño -explica.

\- Ah, vale.

La morena también se mueve, dejando hueco para que pueda salir, antes de volver a esa conversación que mantiene con Anya sobre diferentes estilos de lucha (no, no sabía que Lexa entrenase y sí, quiere verla en ese conjunto de sujetador deportivo y shorts que le está comentando a Anya ahora mismo...).

Se aleja de la mesa, preguntando por el servicio y dirigiéndose hacia donde le indican, volviendo a observar todos los cuadros y fotos que se encuentra en el camino. Le encanta ese sitio.

Una vez se está lavando las manos, observa su reflejo en el espejo, descubriéndose una medio sonrisa en los labios que no sabía que tenía. Y se amplía aún más cuando se saca el boli del bolsillo, se dibuja un corazón en el dorso de la mano, cerca del pulgar, y no tarda ni dos segundos en ver como Lexa dibuja otro, cercando el que ha hecho ella.

Sale del baño, volviendo sin prisa a la mesa, parándose de nuevo en varios de los cuadros que más le llaman la atención.

\- ¿Te gusta el arte? -le pregunta alguien.

Es uno de los camareros, de pelo largo y barba, con una pegatina en el pecho en la que pone "Me puedes llamar: ROAN".

\- Sí, la verdad -le responde Clarke, volviendo a observar esa foto en blanco y negro de la mano de un bebé agarrando el dedo de un anciano.

\- ¿Eres artista? Siempre buscamos nuevos talentos para nuestras paredes -sigue Roan.

Vuelve a mirarle y, la verdad, no sabe qué responder.

¿Artista?

\- Yo... dibujo, pero no sé si estoy al nivel de... -no termina la frase, simplemente señala a todas partes.

Roan ríe.

\- Si quieres, trae un día algo de lo que tienes. Es cuestión de convencer al dueño.

Clarke asiente y, por un segundo, se imagina uno de sus dibujos a carboncillo colgados en la pared de ese local.

\- Piénsatelo, y disculpa, que me llaman -le dice Roan, antes de acudir a una de las mesas.

Suspira, mirando por última vez la foto antes de volver a su mesa, a su sitio entre los cojines y Lexa (la cual ríe cuando Clarke le coge el brazo derecho para poder volver a acomodarse).

\- ¿Todo bien? -le susurra Lexa, cogiéndole la mano izquierda y acariciando los corazones pintados.

Asiente.

\- Me han... uno de los camareros me ha dicho que puedo traer alguno de mis dibujos -comenta, observando los dedos de la morena dibujar círculos en el dorso de su mano.

\- Por los que me suelen aparecer en la piel, seguro que te dejan colgar alguno.

Sonríe.

\- No eres objetiva -le dice a Lexa, dándole un ligero golpe con el codo.

\- Perdona, pero soy una de las mejores críticas de arte que existe en el mundo, y sé que te mereces un hueco en la pared de Grounders.

\- Idiota -se ríe, cerrando los ojos al sentir como Lexa le deja un suave beso en la frente.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, pasea la mirada por el grupo que la rodea, sonriendo al ver que no hay ninguna gana de abandonar el local (ya han dejado el café de lado, dando paso a la aparición de refrescos y cervezas en la mesa). Ve como Anya entra de vez en cuando en la conversación del grupo de amigos (conversación que salta de tema en tema sin ningún aviso ni miramiento), y le alegra ver como parece empezar a abrirse al grupo. Aún más sabiendo lo del tatuaje.

¿Debería comentárselo a Lexa?

Tal vez sepa... bueno, tal vez sepa si Raven sigue buscando a su alma gemela. Si le hará ilusión saber quién es.

Suspira, nunca se le ha dado bien guardar secretos.

\- Hey -le susurra Lexa al oído.

\- ¿Mmmh?

\- ¿Te apetece dejar plantados a estos locos y nos vamos a otro sitio? Creo que Lincoln tiene ya fotos nuestras como para empapelar nuestros dos pisos.

Ríe.

Porque sí, Lincoln no para. Lo que le dijo Lexa de que su amigo era peligroso con un movil en la mano, es completamente cierto.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan en mente? -pregunta, porque está MUY cómoda ahora mismo.

\- Bueno, sé dónde hay una tienda de arte. Podríamos comprar un par de lienzos y pintura para que pued...

Lexa es incapaz de terminar la frase, riéndose cuando Clarke se levanta rápidamente con un "¡Venga!".

Se despiden, ignorando ambas a una Raven y un Jasper que las sonríen moviendo las cejas exageradamente, y Lexa deja un par de billetes para poder pagar lo suyo y lo de Clarke.

Ríe al sentir como Clarke tira ligeramente de su mano para llegar a la calle, viéndola observar hacia ambos lados, por si ve la tienda desde ahí.

\- Hay que andar un poco -explica, poniéndose en marcha y tirando ella ahora de Clarke.

\- ¿Qué tienen?

Vuelve a reír.

\- Pues no sé. ¿Pinturas?

Clarke la mira, alzando una ceja.

\- Espera y lo verás. No soy la mejor para decirte qué tienen, no entiendo de pinturas.

\- No me esperaba esta confesión de una de las mejores críticas de arte del mundo.

No lo puede evitar, le sale una carcajada, que baja en intensidad cuando Clarke la atrae hacia ella para volver a darle un beso en la mejilla (el segundo, y Lexa espera que no el último).

\- Tú no se lo digas a nadie, que quede entre nosotras -sonríe Lexa, guiándolas hacia donde recuerda que está la tienda.

\- Hablando de que quede entre nosotras.

Lexa no puede evitar mirar hacia Clarke con mirada interrogante.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Todos... -empieza Clarke, y Lexa jura que puede ver en su expresión concentrada el cómo intenta ordenar sus ideas para poder formular su pregunta-. Los del grupo... todos... ¿Han encontrado todos a sus almas gemelas?

Tira de Clarke para poder cruzar de acera.

\- No todos, que yo sepa. Octavia, Lincoln y Jasper, sí. Monty habla de vez en cuando con su alma gemela, aunque no tienen planes para encontrarse, prefieren que sea algo natural. Y Raven y yo estábamos en el grupo de "mi alma gemela no responde".

Clarke asiente.

\- ¿Por?

No responde.

\- Clarke -llama, apretándole la mano para que deje de mirar al suelo.

La oye suspirar.

\- No sé si... si es mi lugar pero... Raven, ¿lleva un tatuaje en un bicep?

\- Sí, se tatuó un hola tras cansarse de escribírselo todos los días, ¿por?

Clarke se para, obligándola a detener también sus pasos.

\- Anya... a Anya le apareció un hola en el bicep derecho al atravesar el portal.

Oh.

Oh, vaya.

\- Y creo que se me puso esa cara cuando lo descubrí -sonríe Clarke.

\- Anya.

\- Sí.

\- Y Raven.

Clarke asiente, antes de volver a ponerse en marcha.

\- ¿Anya lo sabe?

\- Bueno, sabe que sé quien tiene ese mismo tatuaje pero... digamos que no me ha dejado decirle quién es.

Lexa suspira.

Vaya.

Raven no le ha comentado nada de que le haya aparecido alguna marca en la piel.

\- Necesitaba contárselo a alguien -comenta Clarke-. No sé si he hecho bien.

\- No, tranquila. Mejor a mi que a otro.

Mucho mejor.

Conoce a Raven.

Han hablado muchas veces de lo que es ver como todos a su alrededor saben quien es su alma gemela, cómo les responden, cómo saben lo que es sentir aparecer marcas y cicatrices mientras que ellas... ellas no.

\- No sé qué hacer.

\- Lo mejor es que sean ellas las que decidan cómo dar el paso -responde Lexa, parando frente a la tienda de arte-. Bueno, que sea Anya quien decida dar el paso cuando esté preparada.

Clarke la abraza repentinamente (ella se deja abrazar, obviamente).

\- Gracias -le susurra al oído.

\- De nada, y ya hemos llegado, por cierto.

Se ríe cuando Clarke se separa, mirando el local frente al que han parado, abriendo los ojos como platos, como una niña en una tienda de gominolas.

Y saca el móvil del bolsillo cuando esta entra cual exhalación en la tienda, mirándolo todo y señalándolo al tiempo que la llama.

Necesita grabar esta experiencia.


End file.
